Board Game
by Cupcakexo
Summary: I always hoped that Bella would never get better and we could ship her off to some crazy ward but as always, fate was not on my side. The very thing that was helping Bella resurface was making me drown. My name is Mara Swan, the unwanted imprint of Jacob Black.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, this is my very first fan fic. I wanted to start off with an Introduction to Mara Swan; it's really just a tester to see if you readers like my style and want me to continue the story. I have absolutely no clue where I will be heading with this story. I know the whole story is based in America and I am Scottish, so if there are any American traditions or something that's very popular at parties feel free to tell me via review or whatever. I want Mara to be a very down to earth girl but still be feisty and sometimes rude, as all sixteen year olds are entitled to be. So if you like this story, please review or even just follow the story. I am very new at this so please no hate haha!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Twilight. I only own my OC Mara and the future OC's. All rights go the Author, Stephenie Meyer. **

I think that life is like a board game. You roll the dice, hoping it will land on a six. Almost always, when you want a six, you end up with a three or a four. Luck comes along when you least expect it. The six you have been waiting for will pop up when fate wants it to. Unfortunately, not everyone wants the same thing as fate.

If you could see the most used word in my dad's vocabulary book, it would be Bella. As much as I love him, Dad has some serious favouritism issues. Almost every argument ends in, 'why can't you be more like your sister?' the other arguments end in 'Bella would never do that'. Unfortunately, this was my childhood. Constantly growing up in my big sisters shadow, it's no surprise we aren't close. I think the worst part of it is, she didn't even live with us until last year and even before then it was all about Bella.

Personality wise, we are very different. Bella likes her alone time, I hate being alone. She is super intelligent, I'm… not. It's not that I'm dumb, I just can't learn from idiots. Dad tells me I am like a four year old suck inside a sixteen year Old's body. I can't sit still.

I think we take our height from Mom's side. Bella is and average 5'4 and I barely even reach 5'1. Being small has its advantages though! Whilst Bella impresses people with her knowledge, I make up for it in the sports department. I am on the school running team, the dance team, the volleyball team and occasionally train with the swim team. Not that anyone notices. Dicks.

When Bella first moved in with us, I was angry. We couldn't sit for five minutes without there being an argument over something. As always, Mara's to blame for everything. 'Bella's so intelligent; Bella's so pretty. Oh, did you hear that Bella is dating that Cullen guy?' That's all I hear, on a day to day basis.

Edward Cullen…Creeper Cullen, is a weirdo. Or was a weirdo, up until he left last September. I always felt really scared around him. Whenever I would argue with Bella, that depressing creep would always step in, always. As much as I hate to admit that I care, he was bad for my sister. He still is bad for my sister. My dad was doing his best but I can tell her erratic change in behaviour was weighing him down. Attention seeking and selfish as always, that's Bella. Everything revolves around her.

I was doing my best to avoid her. Whenever she walked into a room it was like the energy and life just got drained out of you, like those energy-sucking vampires from the movies. She managed to surprise us all and went to the movies with some girl from school. The first social activity in like, four months? Not that she was very social before.

I thought that I could get through high school with no problems. Pretending that I don't know Bella and trying my best in class, or just trying my best to make it to class.

I always hoped that Bella would never get better and we could ship her off to some crazy ward but as always, fate was not on my side. The very thing that was helping Bella resurface was making me drown.


	2. Running up that Hill

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight; all rights go to Stephenie Meyer as she is the author. I only own Mara Swan and my other two OC's Emmy and Lisa. **

My feet thudded against the ground in a steady rhythm. This morning I awoke to find the house empty and decided to go for a run in the woods. Dad would flip if he found out; luckily he was called into the station early today. Bella, well I have no idea. Her car was gone so I'm assuming she went out with friends, or friend.

I could run for a long time, let's just say that I have a lot of energy. Or I use the energy provided by the vast amount of food I consume. Dad banned caffeine drinks after I, successfully, made my own' Go Go juice'. I needed the energy for a big sports triathlon and ended up sleeping for two days afterwards. I don't handle sugar very well.

It was two thirty when I returned to my empty home. I smelled awful, really. After trying to rid myself of some of the stench in Bella's room, I hopped in the shower. Showers are made for singing. I could belt out at least ten songs before the water got cold or Bella would get impatient. I was made for the stage, you can't rush a performer.

After my show-stopping performance of Train's album, I changed into one of my big t-shirts. It barely covered my ass but it was only me in the house. Unless you include the god awful stuffed animal head on the wall. That thing is creepy; I didn't sleep for days when Dad brought it home.

I heard the roar of Bella's truck, signalling that the monster has returned and I should go hide before she sucks out my soul. However, hiding would require effort, which I cannot seem to find at this moment in time.

"Mara, you home?" so the monster speaks. That was probably the most she has said to me in three days, seriously.

I paused for a few seconds before replying with a hesitant "yeah". She obviously wanted something; usually she just makes me dinner and sneaks off to her room. I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water. I almost choked when she turned around with a happy expression on her face.

"Are you okay with chicken for dinner?" she asked, beginning to chop vegetables. Okay, so Bella is either really happy about something that happened today or she finally cracked and is planning to kill me with the vegetable knife.

I nodded, "Yeah that's fine, w-where were you today?" I asked, eyes never leaving the knife she was holding. I could take her; throw a few punches here and there. Maybe Dad would finally send her off. Or take her to jail. I'm sure he could cope with burnt food every night.

"I was visiting Jake in La Push today, we haven't spoken in ages." Her eyes light up when she talked about 'Jake'. Better known as Jacob Black, Billy Black's Son and apparently, Bella's new found friend.

"Oh that's…" I struggled to find a suitable word "Interesting. Did you have fun?" Okay, this is officially weird; we are actually having a civilised conversation.

"I guess. I would have figured you would have been friends with him. I mean, you guys are the same age and Charlie is so close with Billy-"And there it was.

"It's Dad Bella. Not Charlie. I was never _close_ with Jacob, I barely even talk to him or even acknowledge him after-"I cut off, let's not let Bella know about that little incident.

She gave me a harsh glare, knew this little truce wouldn't last very long. "So you are saying that you used to be friends? Then you like, ditched him? That's low. But I guess that's just you. It's fine anyway. He has me now."

She took the fried chicken out the pan, I was about to bite back when Dad walked in.

"Hey Dad." She said, flashing him a grin. Well my dream of being an only child is now destroyed. A shocked look flitted across his face.

"Hey guys. Did you have fun with Jacob Bells?" Oh, here we go.

"Yeah, I did." She replied, Charlie quickly looked at me before replying. "Well, that's good. What did you two do?" She began to tell him about some stupid old car and he continued to interrogate her.

There it is favouritism as always. Not even a 'how was your day Mer? I'm sorry you were alone for the whole day; we should go have lunch together some time. Seeing as I take Bella out for lunch every other week.' I get that she needed a little help getting back on her feet, but not four months of it!

I pushed the food around my plate, I lost my appetite. Dad must have noticed my quietness and realised that he did in fact have a second daughter. "What about you Baby girl? What did you do today? Hang out with Lisa or Emmy? Quil?" Bella shot me a questioning look. I ignored her.

"Lisa and Emmy are busy today and Quil wanted to spend some quality time with his friends so, I went for a run." Bella shot Dad a look before turning to me.

"Were you in the woods? I saw mud all over your shoes." She asked. Smirking, shit.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO IN THE WOODS MARA!" Dad shouted, great.

"It was broad daylight dad and I passed loads of hikers! I was fine, next time I will take Quil or someone with me okay?" I added that bit on, just to try and calm him down.

He sighed. "Okay, just don't do it again." I smiled at him. He winked back. A cough ruined the moment, "How do you know Quil, Mera? He is best friends with Jake; surely you still talk to him because of Quil? What happened between you and Jacob again?" Oh she sure was sneaky. Bitch.

Dad chuckled, I shot him a glare. "Don't. You. Dare" Bella pulled the puppy dog look. I kicked her hard under the table.

"DAD!" I shouted. If Bella found out about this I would die. "It's so funny though Mar, I think that Jacob was more embarrassed than you!" He chortled. I put my head in my hands, and debated ways in which I could kill them both without it looking like a murder. Death by Fried chicken, that would be a hit.

"Mar was taking a shower and Jacob stopped by. He had recently just had an ear injury and couldn't hear very much. He really needed to go and I thought he would hear the water running but no. He walked in anyway. Mar screamed the place down and Jacob ran out looking like he was about to faint. I think he was more scared of what I would do to him!" he finished laughing his head off.

Bella looked shocked, "Seriously? Is that why you guys don't talk anymore?" I glared at her, always rubbing it in. "Quite frankly it's not your business Bella but just so we are clear me and Jake are not friends and never will be friends. So you don't need to worry your pretty little head off, kay?" I stormed out of the room leaving my near full plate at the table.

"Mara!" shouted Dad. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Mar Sweetie, I'm sorry for what I said. I shouldn't have told her that story." I looked at his aging face and sighed. "I'm fine Dad, I'm just really tired and hormonal. You know. That time of the month." Ha, woman use this excuse all the time, it's perfect. He looked a bit confused for a second then remembered that I was a teenage girl. "Oh okay, do you need anything?" As much as he was sometimes a pain in my ass, he was such a cutie.

"No Daddy, I think I might get some sleep." He smiled at me. "Okay baby girl, Goodnight" he said, kissing my forehead. "Goodnight Daddy."

I climbed into bed; wishing mom was here to tell me stories. Mom and Dad had a choice, me or Bella. Mom picked Bella. They both agreed that mom would pay for Bella's flights over here and Dad would pay for my flights over there. Up until I was ten, I visited her every summer but money began to get tight and I couldn't visit her as often. We still talk on the phone sometimes, if you count once a month. In a way, I am jealous of Bella. I was second best; I still secretly think Dad wanted to keep her. He would never admit it though.

Dad was never good at telling girly stories, so I grew up with stories of superheroes and police chases. It was good, but not the same .Mom used to tell me stories of princesses and princes, she told me that 'one day a prince will love you for who you are and will never see you as anything but perfection.' A bit far-fetched for my liking, but it kept me hoping. My thoughts were interrupted when a sound of disgust came from my sister's room. "What is that smell?"

Payback, bitch.

**A/N: Hello readers! This chapter is just an insight of the relationships between Mara and her family. We also get a little glimpse of the relationship between Jacob and Mara. I know Bella is a bit OOC in this fic but I don't really like her that much. I want Bella to act a little possessive over Jacob. I was listening to Imagine Dragon's album when writing this. Love them. I hope to introduce Emmy and Lisa soon. They are based on my friends and they are actually the perfect duo. Maybe I will have some Jacob in the next chapter?**

**Thank you to those of you who followed/favourite/reviewed my story, I love you! **

**Again, any tips on American party or family traditions to help me. I kind of want to do a party scene in the future or maybe have some sort of bonding thing between Mara and Charlie. I think it is pretty much the same but anything you think will be useful will be great! **

**Cheerio and don't forget to review or follow **


	3. The Last Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; all rights go to the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I only own Mara and my two other OC's. **

**Review? Please? **

The smell of bacon filled my nostrils, making my stomach scream 'feed me'. Dad obviously wanted to try and 'clear the air', he is so clueless. Not being the type to turn away from a cooked breakfast, I threw on my track jumper and thudded down the stairs. To my luck, Bella wasn't up yet.

"Morning Dad" I said, pecking his cheek. "Morning Baby girl, you feeling better?" he asked. I was about to reply when his gaze shifted to the doorway. "Morning Bells, I made you guys breakfast. You sleep well?" I sighed and made my way over to the table. Typical.

Throughout breakfast, Dad was being careful. "What are you guys up to today?" he asked, I knew he was only interested in Bella's answer, even though he tried to hide it.

"I'm going to hang out with Jacob again."

He nodded without looking up. "Oh." I could tell he was trying to act disappointed. I just looked at my bacon like it was the most interesting thing in the world. I felt sorry for Jacob, having to put up with her. Then again, he always had a crush on her.

"Maybe Harry could give Billy a ride up." Bella suggested, bringing me out of my daze. "That's a great idea." Dad replied, "Mara you up for watching the game?" Billy was like my second father; sometimes he paid more attention to me than my own Dad. I nodded.

"I better be going, wouldn't want Jacob to worry." She said, giving me a small glare before leaving to meet her precious Jacob. I rolled my eyes before going upstairs to get ready for watching the game.

Billy invited my Dad and me for dinner. I tried to decline but my Dad practically dragged me out of the house giving me a lecture about 'being grateful' and 'meeting new people'. The only problem was, I didn't want to meet new people and I didn't want to spend two seconds in the presence of Bella.

I sulked in the car. I didn't even get the chance to change. I was currently in my running clothes which consisted of short shorts and a hoodie. I felt exposed and underdressed. Dad obviously sensed my discomfort. "Maybe we should have picked you up some trousers." No shit.

"Look baby girl, I know it's awkward between you and Jacob but you can't ignore each other forever." He gave me the 'dad knows best look' as we parked outside of Billy's house. My stomach tightened. Making sure my hair and makeup looked okay, I took a deep breath and got out of the car. Making sure I stayed behind Dad.

"Bella?" my dad shouted, oh great. I heard laughter as two figures emerged from the trees, hand in hand. No way.

"Hey, Dad." They both said at the same time, and they started laughing again. I peeking from behind my Dad, my jaw almost hit the ground. Jacob had changed, a lot. He had to be at least 6'5, if not more. He was so… buff, I never remembered him like this. My cheeks were starting to burn up to I quickly hid behind Dad's oh-so-protective form. It didn't really do me much justice though, seeing as Bella saw me and gave me a glare that made me wince.

"Billy invited us for dinner" Dad said, putting his arm around my shoulder. Bella looked at me and said, "You seem awful quiet, are you okay" pretending to care. Oh fuck this. I looked up and flashed an award winning smile, meeting both hers and Jacob's eyes. If she wanted to play dirty I would too.

"I'm great! Hey Jacob, how have you been? We haven't talked in ages! Hope you are taking care of my big sister, so what are you like together now? " I asked, trying to sound as innocent and un-nervous as possible. Dad and Billy just looked at me like I had grown three heads. Bella's face was flushed but I don't think it was from embarrassment. Jacob, well he was catching flies. I won, take that Bella.

"I-uh-Hi Mar, I mean Mara." He stuttered, my eyes narrowed at the nickname. Billy thought it was maybe a good time to announce dinner. Charlie started up a conversation with Bella, which left me and Jacob glaring/staring at each other, neither of us saying anything.

I sighed before turning my back on him. Walking towards the house, I stopped when a warm hand grabbed my arm. "What the hell Jacob? Back off!" I growled. "Mar, C'mon." He breathed, "You can't act this way forever."

"First of all, you have no right to call me Mar. That name is reserved for people who deserve to use it and second of all, don't touch me." I tugged my arm away from him. His face hardened. "Fine, don't act like I didn't try. I don't even understand why we stopped talking; it's not about the bathroom thing so stop using that as an excuse." He said, matching my glare.

"You know what Jacob? I'm not even going to give you the satisfaction of knowing what you did wrong because I know you don't even care. If you wanted to know, you would have asked me months ago!" I exclaimed, "Why the sudden change of heart? Huh? Is it because of Bella? Did she ask you to?" Jacob looked at the ground guiltily.

I chuckled. "If you really did care enough, you would have asked me without any pressure from my big sister. If you really wanted to know why I'm angry with you, you wouldn't have talked about it with my big sister. We were friends Jacob! I trusted you with everything. I would never talk about this with Quil or even Lisa because it's none of their business. Bella just has to find some way of getting one over on me!" I near-shouted.

"Bella needs me" he said quietly. "I can help her; you just need to back off. You are making her worse." I scoffed, looking into his deep brown eyes.

"Is that what she told you? You know, I thought you knew me. You have hung out with Bella for what? Two days? You would take her word over mine?" I asked.

"I-It's not like that." He said. "I know you two don't get along. I know you crave attention and I want to tell you that it's making her worse." My mouth opened but the words never came out. I crave attention? After everything I told him he pins me as an attention seeker?

"I can't believe you just said that." I breathed. His eyes widened before he cursed and said "I didn't mean for it to come out that way." I just looked at him, knowing that everything between us was gone. "Forget it" I said "take care of Bella, she needs you more than I do." I walked into his house, plastering a smile on my face. I'm sure Billy mentioned something about spaghetti.

**AN: Hello readers, I'm not very happy with this chapter. It feels a bit rushed but I really just wanted to show the relationship between Mara and Jacob. They were best friends but now they have a really bad relationship because of Bella. I really don't know what I'm going to do in the next chapter. Maybe I will introduce Emmy and Lisa? Make it a filler chapter? Anyway, review or follow or favourite. Thanks!**

**Cupcakexo**


	4. Losing your memory

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I only own Mara, Emmy and Lisa. **

"_Jacob! This is not funny!" the small teenager shouted, glaring up at her attacker. Her clothes were dripping wet and she was shivering. The attacker, better known as Jacob, was trying to contain his laughter. His best friend was soaked to the bone, her booties squelching as she made her way back to his house._

_He chuckled before saying, "C'mon, it's not my fault you get scared easily- OUCH!" _

"_Scared easily!? You nearly killed me! I was walking around the lake waiting for you and suddenly I'm submerged in water. " She shouted, not forgetting to punch him in the arm. He rolled his eyes._

"_You are exaggerating; it's just a bit of water. Wait, aren't you on the swim team?"_

_She looked at him, eyes blazing. "That doesn't even matter Jake, you jumped out on me! That water is almost six meters deep and I wasn't ready. I could have drowned, do you even care that I could have drowned!?"She shouted. _

_Jacob looked at his best friend. Taking in her damp appearance and hurt expression. He sighed before peeling off his jacket and wrapping it around the shivering girl. She refused to look at him. _

"_Hey, look at me." he said softly, grabbing her chin with his hand. She sniffed before meeting his gaze. A stray tear fell from the young girl's eye, he wiped it away. _

"_I'm sorry okay? I didn't think that you would get scared and certainly didn't expect you to fall in. I am so sorry." He whispered, pulling her into a hug._

"_J-just promise me you won't make me practice my swimming skills in the lake again." She chuckled. _

_Jacob laughed into her wet hair, "I promise."_

_She pulled away before looking into her friend's eyes and asking, "You would have saved me right?"_

"_You are my best friend. If you were in a house fire, I would be in there before the firemen. If you were being attacked by a bear, I would leave you to get eaten because I don't fancy being someone's lunch." She laughed, giving him a light slap on the chest. _

"_I would care if you drowned, you know that. I will never let anything happen to you. You will never drown; I promise I'll always be there to make sure you breathe again." He whispered. _

"_You are the best friend ever Jake. I love you!" she said, throwing her arms around his middle. _

"_I love you too Mar." _

There are days when I wake up refreshed and ready to be active. Today was not one of them. I ran to the bathroom, emptying the contents of my stomach down the toilet. I knew there was something dodgy about that chicken burger last night. The mere thought of it made me throw up again. My head was spinning. "Dad" I managed to croak out.

"Holy Sh- I mean- Baby girl are you okay?" I glared up at my father.

"Yes Dad, I'm perfectly fine. I'm just puking my guts up for the fun of it." he rolled his eyes at my sarcastic reply.

"You're not going to school today. C'mon let's get you to bed." I nodded and then hobbled down the corridor to my room. Dad kissed my cheek and tucked me into bed. "If you need anything just call me or your sister okay? I'll be back for dinner." Call Bella? Pluh-eese, I would rather choke on my own vomit. A wave of exhaustion came over me and I was asleep before you could say 'Bella is a Butt-faced baboon.'

A repetitive buzz brought me back from dream land. I grumbled before rolling over and grabbing my phone off the nightstand. It was nearly 3pm. I had eight missed calls and over ten messages on our group chat. I rolled my eyes before dialling the girls, they would be hiding out in the girls changing rooms.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER OUR CALLS?"

"OR OUR MESSAGES"

"WE WERE WORRIED SICK!" They shouted.

"Is it safe to talk now?" I asked my voice sounding like I smoked twenty a day.

"Are you okay?" Emmy asked, "What's wrong Mar Mar?"

"Are you dying?" asked Lisa, in a hushed voice. I sighed, "I'm fine, I'm just sick."

"I can't believe you left us here, we hate everyone." Lisa grumbled, always the charmer. I laughed. "Shouldn't you guys be in class?" I teased.

"Shut up!" they shouted down the phone. "Look guys, I have to go shower. I actually smell like vomit."

"Nice to know" Emmy resorted.

"Bye guys, be extra mean to Bella for me today. Love you lots." I said, hanging up. I practically ran to the shower.

I sat at my desk, listening to music and finishing my calculus homework. It was incredibly boring and my stomach was screaming for ice cream. Knowing my stomach is never wrong, I made my way downstairs in search of my lovers. Entering the kitchen, I let out an incredibly girly scream and grabbed the nearest weapon I could find, a ladle. There were two people in my kitchen, raiding my fridge. MY fridge.

The pair jumped and spun around to face me. I relaxed when I saw my sister but had to stop myself from throwing the ladle at her friends head. They both looked at me as if I was crazy. My eyes narrowed on the tub Jacob was holding. That Dick!

I stomped forward and grabbed the tub of ben and Jerry's from his grasp. "I think you will find this is mine." I hissed, picking up a spoon from the drawer. His face darkened and I flashed them both a smile. "Have fun studying" With that, I sauntered off to my room. Bella should be jealous; I have two best guy friends and they are much tastier than Jacob.

**AN: Hello readers, this is kind of a filler chapter. The next chapter will jump forward to the cinema date thingy. Can I ask something? **

**On average, when does school usually start/finish in America and if Mara is 16, will she be a junior or what? **

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review or follow or favourite. **

**Cupcakexo**


	5. Wake me up

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight; all rights go to Stephenie Meyer (lucky girl). I only own Mara, Emmy and Lisa. **

"Ugh, he is so dull. How can people learn from that thing?" I groaned as we walked out of Algebra. Emmy and Lisa just laughed at me before imitating Mr Meid.

"Prime number's, the building blocks of mathematics." I giggled. "We can finally go home!" I shouted, throwing an arm around each of their shoulders. "Uh oh, here comes the bitch" Emmy whispered. I looked up to find my dear sister talking to some sandy haired boy, right in front of my locker.

"Have fun Mar" Lisa said, being as sarcastic as sarcastic can be. Emmy just squeezed my arm before heading off to find Shane, her god-like boyfriend. Taking a deep breath, I walked towards my locker. _I swear this girl is a witch, I bet she secretly wants to harvest my soul to make me her slave for life._ _She's out to get me. _

"Hey Bella and… Mark? Wait, Mason?"

"It's Mike." The boy said, obviously angry that I interrupted whatever he was saying. _It's for your own good Mike; she will eat your soul. _

"Whatever, I think my sister wants to talk to me so can you… like not be here right now." I tried to be polite, I really did.

"Hmpf, I'll see you soon Bella." He said before swaggering of. I rolled my eyes and looked at my sister expectantly. "So, what do you want?"

"Do you need a ride home? Angela told me that dance practice was cancelled." I nearly died of shock. She was offering me a ride home. _She clearly has a motive, _the tiny voice inside my head whispered_. _

"Sure, just let me grab some stuff." She smiled at me, I shuddered. _This is so weird._

As we pulled into the driveway, I saw a vaguely familiar car parked outside our house. I gave Bella a questioning look but she was already half way out of the truck.

"No way!" she shouted "You're done! I can't believe it! You finished the Rabbit!" My day just keeps on getting better and better.

"Just last night, this is the Maiden Voyage." Jacob replied, Well he always was a fan of Titanic. I jumped out of the truck, trying to be as slow was possible. My heart jumped when I noticed their conjoined hands. _You know it's your fault._

I could have kissed Mike. He chose the best moment to make his grand entrance. Jacob made a face as Bella tugged her hand out of his grasp. "I remember this guy. The one who thought you were his girlfriend. Is he still confused?" You have no idea. I realized that I had forgotten my keys; I would have to endure this pain for longer.

Mike waltzed towards the driveway. "Hey Bella" he greeted my sister, and then his eyes turned wary as he looked up at Jacob. I chuckled under my breath; Mike barely reached Jacob's shoulder. _You barely reach his top abs. _Okay where did that come from?

The phone brought me out of my thoughts, "I'd better get that-It might be Charlie," she told them, dashing inside. And then there were three. I was about to turn around and leave them to eye-fuck each other but Mike grabbed my shoulder. "Are you coming with us?"

I glared at his hand before slowly looking up at his face; he was a good few inches taller. "No," I replied shortly. "Wait-aren't you two the same age?" he asked looking at Jacob and I. _Oh give me a break. _

"Would you please let go of me Magnus?" I asked sweetly. "It's Mike" he said, I was having fun pissing him off. He still wouldn't let go of my shoulder, I started feeling a bit uncomfortable. He turned to Jacob.

"So how do you know Bella so well? Wait, you must be friends with Mara or are you dating Ma-" Jacob cut him off.

"No. I've been friends with Bella since we were little." He said, sending Mike a smug look. His gripped tightened, making me wince. "What are you doing? That hurts!" I said, struggling to get out of his grasp. His grip loosened and I nearly went tumbling to the ground. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. It never came.

I opened my eyes to find myself face to face with a rather large and warm abdomen. I looked up into the eyes of my former best friend, letting out a shaky breath. His arms were wrapped around my middle and I was shocked to find my arms around his neck. _His face is so close, you could just reach forward and-_

Stop right there. His gorgeous looks were not going to make me forget what he did to me. No way. No. I jumped out of his embrace, throwing his arms off me. "Don't touch me" I said, my voice coming out strong. He scoffed and was about to make a smart comeback when Bella walked back onto the scene. His face went from simmering to simpering, I rolled my eyes. "Have fun at the movies Bella," I said, bumping past Jacob. He started to shake a little but when I looked back he was still. I wiped my eyes, effects of drugs kids. I'm kidding.

Bella was going to have a field day with that pair. I laughed out loud before heading to the kitchen. I really wanted some Oreos.

Bella returned earlier than expected. Dad and I were sprawled out on the living room floor watching the game. Apparently Mike got sick and Bella was worried Jacob got it too. Good, he deserves it. Bella sat in front of the phone for fifteen minutes, just staring at it. She then proceeded to call poor old Billy until he picked up; this girl was on a mission.

"Billy, it's me, Bella-did Jake make it home yet? He left here about twenty minutes ago." My sister asked, sounding very worried. _That should be you_. WHERE WAS THIS COMING FROM? Her conversation soon ended and she walked into the living room. She looked like someone had eaten her puppy.

"Jake's sick but Billy said I can't go see him until he is better." No shit.

This was just the start of it, now I would have to put up with a moping sister until he got better. I might have no soul left by the end of this. Thanks Jacob, best present ever.

**AN: Hello readers, the transformation has begun! Yay! If you have any questions about the characters don't hesitate to ask okay? **

**Please don't forget to review! **

**Cupcakexo**


	6. Make me wanna Die

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; all rights go to the Author. I only own Mara Swan, my OC. **

I sat at the kitchen table, staring at my bowl of cereal. It had been a stressful few days and I was tired. Bella decided to keep me up all night with her screaming and managed to suck all of the energy out of me during the day. I need a break.

"Is something wrong Bells?" my dad asked as she walked into the room. "No" Liar "Billy says Jacob is feeling better. It wasn't mono. So that's good." Thank god, I can't take anymore of her moping. Dad looked at me, then my cereal, then back at me. I rolled my eyes and pushed it towards him.

"So is he coming here, or are you going there?" I asked, please go there. _Please come here._

"Neither" she admitted, Dad almost dropped his spoon. "He's going out with some other friends."

Shit just hit the fan.

Dad went fishing with Harry, leaving me to deal with the she-monster. I was supposed to meet with Emmy and Lisa today to shop for some new clothes but I had to cancel, Dad needed me here to 'make sure she doesn't do anything stupid', yeah right.

"Mara, do you want to go hiking?" my sister asked. Hiking? Bella wants to go in the woods whilst a giant animal is attacking hikers. People think I'm the crazy sibling.

"Are you serious!?" I laughed, "We are not going hiking. Unless you have some sort of crazy suicide mission, you are staying here." I tried to sound as firm as possible.

She raised an eyebrow, obviously not taking in a word I just said. "I will give you money for your shopping trip, please, just go on a hike with me. There is this really pretty meadow that I want to see, you can even take your camera. Please Mara?" She begged. She had me there, I sighed.

"Fine, but this is a one off. If we get killed by some wild animal, I am blaming you." She smiled before running to her room to get her boots on. I threw my hair into a messy bun and threw on my leather jacket on top of my jumper. I get cold really easily.

Bella drove us to this little dead end in the road, giving me time to read the map. She wasn't very good at navigating so I took the lead. The forest was full of life today, Bella was not. We walked in silence, usually I would be rejoicing but it felt kind of creepy. What if she just brought me out here so she can end me for good? I never checked her bag for a weapon. She has finally lost it. I'm going to die.

"So how is school?" a voice said. I jumped, not noticing how close she was to me. So now she wants to make conversation. I decided to go along with it and at least pretend that we are sisters for a few minutes.

"It's fine, I'm getting on better with a few of my teachers" Lie. She nodded, pretending to be interested. This fake conversation lasted at least half an hour until we reached a clearing in the trees. I stepped into the most beautiful meadow I have ever seen. I began snapping pictures of everything around me, not really caring what Bella was doing. After a few minutes of snapping I trudged over to my sister, who looked a bit on the pale side.

"Are you okay?" I asked, not really paying much attention. I was too busy looking at my pictures. I gasped in horror. One of the pictures I had taken showed a blurred outline of a person in the background. I looked up and right enough, a man was standing not thirty paces away. He just stood there rigid.

"Bella, I think we should maybe go." I said trying not to sound panicked. Bella's head snapped up, zoning in on the figure. I shuffled behind my sister, something about him was off.

"Laurent!" she cried. She knew him!?

"Bella?" he asked. "And your sister I presume?" Oh my god, this is not happening. "I didn't expect to see you here Bella." Laurent started to stroll towards us and I finally got a good view of him. My eyes nearly popped out of my head. His eyes were red, blood red. What kind of weirdo's does my sister hang out with? He was gorgeous but he oozed danger.

I felt Bella move back a little, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Oh," she said in a faint voice. "Jasper has problems with that, too." What the hell did I miss? Jasper Hale? Why were they talking about him?

"Really?" Laurent seemed interested. His voice was so alluring. "Is that why they left?" What a dick, bringing up those freaks in front of Bella.

"Did Victoria ever find you?" she asked. Laurent hesitated before saying, "yes, I actually came here as a favour to her. She won't be happy about this." He glared into the trees, away from us. This gave us a chance; I tugged on Bella's sleeve.

"About what?" Bella said eagerly, I didn't want to know the answer. He caught my eye and smiled, if he wasn't so creepy I would be a pile of goo on the floor.

"About me killing you," he answered in a seductive purr.

Well shit.

**AN: So Mara met the vampires. I like this chapter, I hope you guys like it too! Thank you so much for the reviews, they made me really happy! The comments have really helped me too. Still don't know where I am going with this but I can't wait to write the whole Bella/Jacob not friends anymore scene. That will be fun. I want Mara to be really involved in the events so she will probably be there, maybe even sticking up for her sister? I don't know. **

**If you have time, please review. I would really like to know **_**your favourite/least favourite**__**character**_** and why? Thanks, I will update soon!**

**Cupcakexo**


	7. Little Red Riding Hood

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; all rights go to Stephenie Meyer. I only own Mara Swan, my OC. **

Bella staggered back another step. "She wanted to save that part for herself," he went on blithely. "She's sort of… put out with you, Bella." _Makes two of us._

"Me?" she squeaked. We could have made a getaway if Bella wasn't so slow. "I know, it seems a little backward to me, too. But James was her mate, and your Edward killed him." Creeper Cullen was a killer, he was in my house. He drove me home from school!

I'm not going down without a fight.

"I'm quite thirsty and you both smell … simply mouth-watering." He grinned.

Thirsty?

"What the fuck are you talking about you freak?" I said, his attention turned back to me. Should have kept my mouth shut. In less than a second he was in front of me, I blinked and staggered back. Holy crap, what was he?

"Such a pretty face, where have you been hiding her?" he chuckled. "What are you?" I said, trying to sound like I wasn't scared. In truth, I wanted to run a mile.

"I'm a Vampire." He breathed. Was he for real? I let out a loud laugh.

"You're funny dude, really. I'm a fairy." I giggled. Something about his face made me cower away. Bella grabbed my arm, pulling me back. She wasn't the only one.

"Get off me!" I screamed. His grip was so strong, I winced.

"Let her go!" Bella shouted. Like that's going to do anything. Ouch.

"You are a very rude little girl aren't you?" he whispered, I bet he has a gun. I'm going to die. I took a shaky breath.

"Don't make fun of my height you vampire-wannabe freak!" I said trying to twist my way out of his grasp. He growled in my ear.

SNAP

I screamed, my arm was roaring in pain. He just BROKE my arm; this THING just broke my arm. Ouch, ouch, ouch. His hand moved to my neck.

"Bella!" I whispered. She just stood there! Why wasn't she helping me!? His lips grazed my neck and he inhaled my scent. "Mouth-watering" he whispered.

I was going to die.

.

.

.

.

"I don't believe it," he said, his voice low in my ear. I opened my eyes and saw the thing that just saved my life. It was a wolf, a very big wolf; it could easily eat a small human. A small human, I barely reach 5'1. If Laurent wasn't holding me so tightly, I would be on the floor. A shooting pain went up my arm, making me whimper. His grip tightened.

I loud growl rumbled in the wolves throat. Laurent retreated, forcing me to go with him. I wasn't getting away. Suddenly four more wolves emerged behind the black one, all ranging in size and colour. I looked at my sister; she was as shocked as I was. The wolves were getting closer and closer, giving me a better view of them.

They were beautiful. The brown one in particular, he was busy having a stare off with my sister. Please eat her. I stared at the big black wolf in front of me; his gaze went to my arm then back to me. His eyes flickered with anger. Laurent's hand dropped from my neck and grabbed my, now broken, arm. I screamed out in pain.

A chorus of growls erupted from the pack of wolves. "Please," I whispered, "let me go." Laurent buried his head further into my neck and I struggled. The wolves' growls got louder. He shuddered.

Suddenly, I was thrown to the ground. Face to paw with a huge silver wolf. I cried out in pain, the brown wolf hesitated before sprinting after the vastly retreating figure. I stared after them in confusion, what the hell just happened?

"We need to get you to a hospital, right now." My sister said, rushing over to help me up.

I turned my head, glaring at her.

"No shit."

**AN: Hey readers! Hope you liked this chapter. Mara broke her arm and met the wolves. Yay! Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter or where you think the story is going. I really do love hearing from you guys! **

**Thanks!**

**Cupcakexo**


	8. This is what it feels like

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, Bella wouldn't even make it to Forks. I only own Mara, Emmy and Lisa. **

I think I give in too easily, or I just can't resist a good bribe. I was currently on route to La Push with my sister, arm in a bright pink cast. After I broke my arm, Dad demanded that we go everywhere together. Something about 'keeping each other safe' and 'not breaking any more bones'. Fair enough.

So here I am, sitting in stony silence with my big sister. We haven't spoken since our run in with that weirdo Laurent. I think he was maybe on drugs; no one could be that strange and run that fast. The dude thought he was a _vampire, _which screams 'I belong in a mental institute.' He was probably dead, those wolves probably caught him. Serves him right, he BROKE my arm.

We stopped in front of Jacob's house, killing the motor. Bella rolled down the windows and put her feet up on the dashboard. She was going to wait him out, I rolled my eyes. Why am I here? Bella started to doodle on an old test paper, I listened to my IPod.

I didn't like this, I didn't feel safe. I still have bruises around my neck that I had to hide from dad, I winced. I hated lying to him. It was times like this where I needed my best friend back; I couldn't talk to Emmy and Lisa about this. Bella wouldn't even talk to me about it, my own sister.

A sharp tap against the door made me yelp, "What are you doing here Bella?" Jacob growled. Am I invisible? I sighed before turning round to look at him. I almost choked.

.

.

.

Jacob had changed, a lot. His beautiful hair that I used to braid was gone, cropped quite short. The planes of his face seemed to have…aged. His entire body had become thicker; he looked like something out of Abercrombie. His open, friendly smile was gone, the warmth in his dark eyes altered to a brooding resentment that was slightly disturbing. He just stared at my sister, eyes tense and angry. I hid behind my hair, I felt intimidated.

We weren't alone. Four other clones stood behind him, each owning a cropped hair cut. They could have been brothers. I recognised all of them, Sam, Jared, Paul and Embry. They were all at least 6'7, no match for my 5'1 frame.

"What do you want?" Jacob demanded, I looked at my sister. What a dick, leave her alone.

"I want to talk to you," Bella said in a weak voice. Stand up for yourself.

"Go ahead," he hissed through his teeth. His glare was vicious. This wasn't Jacob.

"Alone!" she hissed her voice stronger. I turned my head away, a tear running down my cheek. What was he doing? I wish I never came. I should have stayed at home. The slam of the car door made me jump. Bella got out of the car and stalked towards the trees with Jacob, she barely even reached his chest. I was left alone in the truck, great.

After a few minutes, Jacob was striding back with Bella jogging to keep up. This wasn't fair, Bella deserved to have a good explanation. I got out of the truck; he wasn't going to scare me.

"It's a vicious lie, Jacob! Don't let him tell you that!" Bella yelled her face full of hurt. He mumbled something before noticing my presence, he glanced at my arm. His face hardened, "I'm sorry, Bella." He turned and started to powerwalk towards the house, which was ultimately in my direction. He wasn't going anywhere.

I moved in front of him, blocking his path. He couldn't even look at me. "Move Mara," he hissed. Jacob was shaking slightly, I was that scary?

"No, you can't speak to her like that." I said. He wasn't getting away with this for a second time. "My Dad will kill you if you make her sick again." I lowered my voice so Bella wouldn't hear.

He growled, "This isn't my fault. Why do you even care? You hate your sister."

"Don't you DARE act like you know me Jacob Black." I hissed, mainly because I forgot to take pain killers this morning. My arm hurt… a lot. "Look at me when I'm talking to you Jacob!" I shouted.

His head snapped up, ready to bite back. The expression on his face was unreadable, he just stared at me. His eyes softened, as if he was looking at a puppy or something. Fuck this; he wasn't getting away by using his amazing good looks. No way in hell.

"Well say something! Don't just stand there." He stayed silent, just gazing at my face like it was worth a million dollars. "Mara, I think we need to go." Jacob seemed to come to his senses at the sound of my sister's voice. He looked angry at me.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." He growled, clenching his fists. He was really shaking now, was he having a seizure? Bella walked forward, grabbing his arm. "Jake are you okay?" she breathed, after the way he treated her? What was she playing?

"Why do you have to ruin everything Mara!?" he shouted. My throat tightened and my stomach dropped. Me? I ruin everything? Bella looked at me with a mixture of fake-sympathy and smugness. I stood up for you bitch.

"Your right Jacob, I ruin everything. Everything is my fault, it's always me who does something wrong. I mean you just hung around with me because you' felt sorry for me' right? You just 'wanted an excuse to see my sister' huh?" His jaw clenched, he couldn't think of anything to say.

"I'll just do you a favour and stay away from you now. I wouldn't want to be an _inconvenience _to you. C'mon Bella." I croaked, tears running down my face. I walked over to the truck, ignoring the figures in the window. I just wanted my Dad.

Bella was upset too; you could see it in her eyes. She turned to me, beginning to say something:

"I don't want to talk about it." I whispered. She nodded in understanding and revved the engine, driving away from the house, Away from Jacob.

.

.

.

Bella went straight to her room. I went to the kitchen, grabbing some painkillers for my arm. Dad was reading some hunting magazine.

"Hey" I said, my voice shaking. Dad looked up, taking in my state. I was never one to cry in front of my Dad, it makes him feel awkward.

"Are you okay Baby girl?" he asked, turning his full attention to me.

I wanted to say 'I'm fine', but I couldn't bring myself to say it. I broke down. He stood up and hugged me, "What's wrong Mara?"

"I-it's Jacob." I cried.

He looked a bit shocked. "Jacob made you cry?" he asked. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No" I whispered.

"That boy needs a good talking to, making my baby girl cry." I laughed.

"I love you Dad" I croaked, burying my face in his jacket.

"I love you too Mar."

**AN: Jacob is an asshole. **

**Hey Guys! I hope you like this chapter! I'm not completely happy with this one but I think it will do. Jacob imprinted on our beautiful Mara (even though he does not deserve her) and he has now managed to destroy his friendship with both of the Swan sisters. Boys suck. **

**I actually love that you are all reviewing! It makes me very happy to hear from you guys. I don't know how to drop the bombshell on Mara. The whole werewolf thing will be interesting. Please don't hesitate to ask any questions about the story or if you want to know anything about me. I'm quite boring so don't expect much! Don't forget to review!**

**Cupcakexo **


	9. Jump then Fall

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight; all rights go to the Author. I only own Mara, Emmy and Lisa.

_***Flashback***_

"_Now I can't sing a love song, like the way it's meant to be. Well I guess I'm not that good anymore-"_

"_But baby that's just me!" I sang, interrupting Quil's solo, he rolled his eyes and cut the music. _

"_Quil baby, that's my jam!" I shouted, he huffed and concentrated on the road. "You can't even sing Mar. You sound like a dying cat." I gasped. _

"_You DARE to insult me you peasant!?" I shouted, launching myself at him. He screamed whilst trying to maintain control of the wheel. _

"_Mara, what are you doing!?"_

"_My voice is beautiful!"_

"_Mara we are going to crash!" he screeched. Cars tooted their horns at the beat up truck swerving in-between the lanes. _

"_Apologise! Quil Ateara!"_

"_I'm sorry, now stop hitting me." _

"_You are forgiven" I said, settling down into my seat. _

"_Mara, you are the scariest, meanest" I shot him a glare._

"_- most beautiful girl I know." _

"_Aw Quily!" I said, hugging him round the middle. "You are the bestest friend ever, next to Jake of course."_

"_Bestest? Really Mar?" he asked, laughing at me._

"_Shut up! I'm allowed to ignore proper grammar because god loves me." He gave me a weird look and was about to say something when I interrupted him._

"_So are we meeting Embry at the garage? Do you think he will bring me ice cream?" Embry was the only one who understands my needs._

"_Yeah, he went with Jake when I came to pick you up. If they know you are coming, there will be ice cream. Hey, isn't Bella coming tomorrow?" _

"_Ugh, please don't Quil. It's all I have heard about for the past two months." He threw an arm around my shoulder, steering the shit-wagon with the other. Was he trying to kill us?_

"_Lighten up Mar, she's your sister. You haven't seen her in, what? Five years? Who knows, she could be hot." I smacked him over the head._

"_Eww, Quil stop it!" I made gagging noises. _

"_What? I like an older woman." He laughed, he was such a slut. _

"_That's enough Quil. I have officially been scarred." I said, as we rolled into Jacob's driveway. We were celebrating the rebirth of the Chevy. I was secretly hoping he would sell it to my dad too keep for my birthday. It would be the best gift ever._

"_C'mon Quil, let's scare them." I said and suddenly we were kids again. He laughed as we silently made our way around the back of the garage. We stopped at the door, about to pounce. _

"_What about Mara?" _

_I put my hand over Quil's mouth and grabbed his arm. Why were they talking about me?_

"_What about her?" asked Jacob, what was Embry getting at?_

"_Dude, isn't she like your Best friend? I don't think she will appreciate you pining after her sister. They hate each other Jake." Jacob liked Bella?_

_Jake sighed, "Then she will have to put up with it."_

"_In the end you're going to have to pick one. I mean, you know that Mar won't want anything to do with you if you get close with Bella." _

"_Embry, I feel sorry for her. She is my best friend but her hatred for Bella will be inconvenient. I need to at least try and get to know Bella; I mean it's always been her. The only reason I became friends with Mar was for Bella." Quil grabbed my shoulder, pulling me towards him. Why was Jacob saying this? _

"_But Jake, Mara's been here through everything. Are you really gonna treat her like that?" You could always count on Embry._

"_I'm not trying to treat her like crap. Why would I do that? I just don't understand why I can't become friends with Bella whilst being friends with Mara. What is her problem?" Quil looked angrily at the door. _

"_You just don't get it dude." Embry sighed. "You're going to have to make a choice, spoil your friendship with Mar for her sister or remain friends with Mar and leave Bella alone." _

_I sucked in a large breath, he wouldn't break his promise. _

"_I've been best friends with Mara since we were in diapers; maybe it's time for a change." I let out a sob and Quil crushed me in a large hug. _

"_Shh Mar, Jacob doesn't know what he's saying. Shh." The tears didn't stop. We stayed like that for a few minutes. _

"_Quil, Is that you!?" My head snapped up at the sound of Jacob's voice. He appeared at the doorway, Quil's grip tightened. "Oh hey Mar! How long have you guys been here?" I hid my face in Quil's shirt. _

"_We just got here." Quil replied sharply._

"_Are you okay Mar?" Jacob breathed, grabbing my shoulder. I flinched away. _

"_She doesn't fell too well. I think I'm going to get her home." Jacob nodded and softly touched my shoulder; I turned my head to look at him. His eyes softened when he took in my tear-ridden face. _

"_Hope you get better Mar, I actually had a surprise for you. I was going to tell you later but I couldn't wait. Your dad bought the Chevy for your sister. You can go in it whenever you want to now." He smiled. _

_My heart tightened and my stomach clenched. "T-thanks Jacob, that's great" I choked. _

"_Are you sure you don't need a doctor or something?" he said. _

_As if he cares. _

"_I-I'm fine, can we go Quil?" I said, pushing past him towards the truck. Quil said bye to Embry and Jacob then followed me. _

_We spent most of the journey in silence. I was too upset to breathe a word and Quil was trying to figure out what to say. Eventually he thought of something worth saying. _

"_Wanna go get some ice cream?" _

_***End of Flashback***_

I sat on the couch, eyes never leaving the TV screen. Yesterday took a lot out of me; I was surrounded by pots of Ben and Jerry's ice cream followed by cans of diet coke. Bella rushed out the door early this morning; I never even asked where she was going. A knock at the door brought me out of my Bella-state. Why are people so annoying?

"Come In!" I shouted, eyes turning back to the TV.

"Whoa Mar, you're going to get fat if you keep doing this."

I snapped my head towards him, "Quil! What are you doing here!?" I squealed. It had been at least three weeks since we last saw each other. I jumped off the couch and ran towards him; he engulfed me in a warm hug.

"Long time no see Boo." He laughed in my ear. I looked up, and then looked up more to reach his face.

"Ducky… You're huge! Why are you so big!?" I shouted, he was at least 6'4. I barely reached his chest, "Are you on steroids!? Can I have some?" He burst out laughing.

"Boo, I'm not on steroids." He put his arm over my shoulder and steered me to the couch. Moving the empty pots of Phish food and Chunky Monkey, he sat down. I plopped myself onto his lap,

"What's up buttercup?" he asked.

"Nothing" I said, looking away from him.

"Boo" he said.

"I had an argument with Jacob yesterday." Quil sighed.

"Tell me everything."

***Bella's POV***

Jacob was a werewolf.

Sam Uley and all his friends were Werewolves.

I must be some sort of supernatural magnet.

I was currently sitting at a large table, surrounded by oversized teenage werewolves. They were currently arguing over whom would get the last muffin. I sat tucked into Jacob's side, he obviously still felt guilty about what he said to me yesterday. All of his attention was on me, as it should be.

"Bella, how old is your sister?" Paul asked, Jacob tensed beside me, why do they even care?

"She's sixteen." I said bluntly, Embry shot me a look.

"Is she single?" Paul asked, Emily swatted him over the head and Jacob growled beside me. Why are they asking about her? I'm the one with a vampire after me. I sighed.

"I don't know."

Paul was about to ask another question when the phone rang. Sam picked it up.

"Hello?"

…..

"What do you mean?"

…

"Are you positive?"

…

"Okay we will get him Old Quil, don't worry." He hung up the phone and turned to everyone.

"Old Quil thinks that Quil is going to phase today." I sucked in a breath.

"Well shouldn't we phase and surround his house?" asked Embry. Sam nodded.

"No." I said.

Everyone stared at me. Maybe if I told them this they wouldn't think of me as the 'vampire girl'. I want them to accept me.

"I passed Quil on the way here." I paused.

Paul looked irritated, "Well, where was he?"

I looked around the table; I had all of their attention.

"He was going to visit Mara."

**Mara POV**

"I'll kill that asshole. Why would he say that to you?" He shouted, pacing around the room.

"Ducky, will you please calm down? You're shaking." I said, walking up to him and wrapping my arms around him. He was boiling.

"Oh my God Quil, are you sick!?" I said, putting my hands all over his face. He slapped them away, "I'm fine Mara. Stop worrying, I can take care of myself."

"Don't be cheeky with me Quil!" I shouted. He shook his head and tried to calm down, his hands were still shaking.

"Mara, I'm sorry. I just don't want to be next, I don't want to be a part of Uley's group and lose you. I don't want to be Jacob and Embry." I sighed, what a sop.

"Quil, you can be whoever you want to be. If you want to be a part of Sam's little gay storm trooper group you can. If you want to be my bestest friend in the world, you can definitely be that too." I said, giving him a smile.

He laughed, "Gay storm troopers!? That's a good one Boo." And he's back.

"It's sunny outside! I wanna go to sunbathe!" I said, he sighed.

"No"

"Yes!"

"No, I'm tired."

"Please Ducky!"

"You have two minutes to get ready!"

"Yes! I love you Ducky!"

"One minute and fifty six seconds to get ready." I laughed before running upstairs.

I threw on a pink bikini and a pair of denim shorts. It was a little skimpy for my liking but it was only Quil. I grabbed a towel and rushed down the stairs.

"C'mon Quil let's go!" I said, grabbing his arm. He laughed before running out the side door. He had a bag of Doritos in one hand and a litre bottle of Diet Coke in the other. He knows me so well.

We sat on the grass, taking in our surroundings. It was a little weird living right next to the woods; you never knew what was going to jump out at you. Quil's head lay in my lap; he somehow managed to get me to feed him Doritos. How romantic.

Something rustled in the trees beside us; I jumped, causing Quil to nearly choke on a Dorito.

"What the hell Mar? You are so jumpy! Sit still."

"B-but Quil, there's something out there." I stuttered.

He rolled his eyes and sat up. "Lie down, you are imagining things. It's all that sugar. It's not good for you Boo." I plopped my head on his lap, staring up at his face.

"You look weird from this angle." I said.

"You look weird from any angle"

"Shut up Quil!" I shouted, he just pinched my cheeks. A growl erupted from the trees; I grabbed the back of Quil's neck, bringing his forehead to mine.

"Please tell me you heard that." I whispered. I'm not crazy.

"Mara!"

"What is she doing here?" I growled, Quil laughed in my ear. We were in quite a loved-up position, but I didn't care. Bella can think whatever she wants.

"Mara where are you? Is Quil with you?

I sighed, "We're round the side." I shouted. Quil sniffed.

"Your hair smells good"

"Thanks Ducky"

"Can I borrow your Shampoo?" he asked.

"That is the gayest thing I've ever heard you say." He laughed.

I heard the side door open, here comes the she-monster.

"Hey Bella, where were y-" I cut off. She wasn't alone. Sam Uley, Paul, Embry, Jared and Jacob all stood behind her with shocked expressions on their faces. I noticed that this position would look very misleading for onlookers. I moved out of his lap.

"I didn't know you were bringing people home Bella, a little warning would be nice." I growled, I was only in my bikini. Quil tensed up beside me, shaking.

"Mar, Quil has to go okay?" she said. "Sam needs to speak to him." I glared at her. She shrugged and made her way back into the house.

"Like hell!" I said, standing in front of Quil. Paul's eyes slid over my body, giving me the usual once over.

"My eyes are up here Paul!" I said, crossing my hands over my chest. Quil noticed my discomfort and handed me his T-shirt. What a gentleman. Jacob growled, again with the growling.

"I'm very sorry Mara but Quil needs to come with me." Sam said, moving forward. He looked a bit worried, his eyes fixed on the person behind me who was shaking.

"Quil doesn't need to do anything." I hissed at him, which probably looked very funny as he was around 6'7. Here I was, practically sandwiched between two very tall boys. Quil's shaking got worse.

"Leave." Quil growled. I was taken aback by his harshness. "All of you need to leave now, especially you Jacob." I turned around looking at his face, he looked like he was about to explode.

"Quil?" I breathed, "Calm down okay? They are going to leave."

"Quil you need to get away from Mara right now." Jacob said, standing next to Sam. I didn't even acknowledge him. Quils face twisted into a very ugly expression. What was wrong with him?

"You have no right to even say her name Jacob!" he roared, lunging at him. I pushed against his chest.

"Stop it Quil!" I screamed. He was shaking so much I could barely see him.

"Stay back Mara!" ordered Sam. I ignored him.

"Quil, look at me okay?" I said, trying to get his attention. He struggled against me, trying to get to Jacob.

"Why are you protecting him Mara!?" he roared at me. I flinched.

"Mara we can't get Quil out of here with you standing there. You need to move. Now" Sam shouted.

"Mara, listen to Sam." Jacob said, grabbing my arm.

"Let go of her" Quil roared, grabbing my arms and wrenching me from Jacobs grasp.

"Quil, stop it! You're hurting me!" I screamed. He looked shocked for a minute and then his face morphed into something inhumane.

Everything exploded.

**AN: You guys asked for a longer Chapter, so here is a slightly longer chapter. I loved writing this chapter, I hope you like it! Your reviews have been so lovely to read! They encourage me to write more and help me to decide what to do with the story! I am glad you all like the story so far.**

**Who do you think would play a good Mara? I think Nina Dobrev is a very good choice and I based Mara around her looks. However, I would love to hear your opinion! **

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**Cupcakexo**


	10. Fearless

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, I only own my OC's. **

A wolf

An oversized wolf was standing above me.

Correction

An oversized Quil-turned-wolf was standing above me. It's like something out of Teen Wolf but more hairy. I took a shaky breath; his paws were roughly the size of my face and could probably do a lot of damage. I squeaked when I felt something furry brush against my face, Quil had crouched down and his chocolate brown fur was tickling my nose. I took a deep breath, Quil wouldn't kill me. He's a nice wolf, right?

Hermione's voice echoed through my head.

_He'd kill his best friend_.

Well Shit, thanks Harry Potter. My breathing rate increased, I'm gonna die.

"Mara, stay calm. He isn't in control." Sam ordered, Quil growled making me whimper. It sounded scarier from my angle, seeing as his jaws are right next to my face.

"Stay calm!?" I breathed, looking at the massive fuzzy head next to mine.

"Jared, Paul. Go phase but don't startle him. Mara could get hurt." They nodded and ran to the woods. "Quil, you need to calm down. I will explain everything to you. I know this is scary but you need to step away from Mara or she will get hurt." Quil whimpered and something occurred to me.

This was still Quil. My best friend Quil. I reached out with a hesitant hand.

"Mara, Don't!" Jacob growled. I ignored him. My hands met soft fur, "Ducky." I whispered. His large eyes met mine and my heart melted; he was just an oversized puppy. Suddenly his head snapped towards the forest, two more significantly bigger wolves emerged from the trees. Quil hesitantly stepped away from me before disappearing into the forest behind the others, leaving me lying on the ground.

"Mara!" She always has perfect timing. "Are you hurt? Are you okay!?" _Like she cares. _

I glared at her, before attempting to get off the ground. It wasn't easy; my broken arm was useless in helping me stay balanced. I would have fallen if Embry hadn't grabbed my waist; I looked up at his new and improved face. His features were more refined and he had grown to at least 6'7. He looked… Buff, he had changed. _Just like Quil and Jacob._

"Let go of me!" I screeched, shoving at his bare chest. "Don't come near me! Back off now!" Embry stepped backwards towards Jacob and Sam; they all looked at me with hesitant expressions. Bella took a step forward.

"Mara, how about we go inside and talk about this?" _She knew about this? She __**fucking**__ knew? _I exploded at her.

"You little Bitch!" Embry and Sam looked shocked whilst Jacob looked angry. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Calm down Mara" Sam ordered, I snapped my head towards him.

"And **YOU**, don't you dare give me orders!" I snarled. He turned Quil into an animal, this was his fault. I lunged at him.

"What did you do to him?" I hit him on the chest, tears in my eyes. "Quil is sixteen! What did he ever do to you!? You took his life away you Monster!"

Two pairs of arms grabbed me, ripping me away from Sam. I struggled, "Mara, you need to calm down and listen. Bella knows everything and is fine with it, stop freaking out."

I looked at Jacob, "Calm down!? You want me to calm down? My best friend just turned into a gigantic wolf and you want me to except that. This is as much your fault as it is Sam's. Quil was your best friend." I shouted, tears leaking out. Embry let go of my other arm, leaving me in Jacob's grasp.

"Why would you do this to him Jacob? Why did you take him from me?" I choked, Jacob looked hurt. "Mara, this wasn't my fault" he mumbled. "I don't care whose fault it is! I don't want any of you near me!" I shouted, backing up towards the house.

"Mara let us explain." Embry pleaded.

"No! You guys are dangerous; you morph into gigantic killer-wolves. I don't trust you." His face dropped but I didn't feel bad.

"They won't hurt you Mara." Bella sighed; of course she has something to say.

"For once in your life Bella stop being a fucking danger magnet. First of all, you date some creepy-ass, murderer. Then you drag me out to meet your crack head murderer friend who broke my arm, thanks for that by the way. And lastly, you make friends with bloodthirsty killer-wolf horses. Why can't you be normal?" I panted.

"She's got a point you know." Embry said, Bella shot him a glare. Sam approached me, I stumbled back.

"Mara, I know this might seem scary to you and you didn't find out in the best circumstances but please, give us five minutes." I looked up through tearful eyes.

"Y-you won't hurt me right?" I whispered into his ear, so no one else could hear.

"I promise." Jacob and Embry stepped forward; they probably thought I was going to strike again.

Jacobs's voice ran through my head_. You will never drown; I promise I'll always be there to make sure you breathe again._

I looked at Sam, "Promises don't mean much to me, not anymore." He gave me a sympathetic look.

"No promises then. You just need to trust me."

I gave him a half smile, "I'll give you ten minutes."

He grinned at me.

Half an hour later we were all sitting in my living room. Bella looking sour, Jacob looking frustrated, Embry looking pleased and Sam looking… Samish.

"So werewolves exist." I breathed, "Anything else I need to know about?" Embry was about to say something when Jacob butted in.

"No. That's everything." He growled. Embry quickly nodded, "Yeah, that's it."

I looked at Sam and suddenly felt bad for hitting him; none of this was his fault. "Sam," I said hesitantly, he looked at me. "I'm sorry for attacking you." Embry erupted into fits of laughter. I glared at him.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Mara you are practically half his height, I'm pretty sure you can't do much damage." Oh he went there.

"Embry don't tease her." Sam warned, trying to sound serious. "You're forgiven Mara, It's a natural reaction. My imp- Girlfriend was much worse. She locked herself in the bathroom for two hours" I laughed.

"Right that's enough; we should probably get back to Emily's now. Paul and Jared will probably be scaring Quil." Jacob said. Someone is eager to leave. I snorted.

"Yeah your right, would you like to have dinner with us tonight Mara? You can meet Emily and the pack." I smiled at Sam, he was actually so nice.

"I would love-"

"No way" Jacob growled. Was he really being this childish?

"What the hell is your problem Jacob?" I hissed. Bella stood up, "Mara it's not safe for you to be there."

"I want to see Quil. If I want to see my best friend, I will see him." I growled, taking a step towards her. She glared at me, "I said no, I am your sister. You will listen to me."

I scoffed, "Bella. You have no right to tell me what to do. That's dad's job, not yours" I drawled. Embry stepped between us, facing Bella and Jacob. "Mara is coming, debate over." I smirked, Embry was so awesome.

"Well, let's go." Sam ordered, Jacob shot him a glare before walking towards his car. We were definitely not all going to fit in that thing. The piece of junk didn't have a middle seat.

Jacob drove, Bella sat in the passenger seat, Sam behind Jacob and me on Embry's lap. Jacob looked like he was considering driving us all off a cliff; I was scared to be in the car.

"Well this is cosy." Embry said. I rolled my eyes and Jacob made a sharp turn, making me hit my head against the window.

"Ouch! Why is he driving!? He's going to kill us all." I shouted, rubbing my head. Embry laughed at me and tightened his grasp. Sam shot him a warning look. Bella turned in her seat to look at me.

"What time is Charlie coming home?"

"It's Dad Bella. I don't know, he never said."

"I was just asking, no need to be rude." She said.

"Bitch" I said under my breath. Jacob shot me a glare through the rear-view mirror; I stuck my tongue out at him. Childish, I know.

The car stopped next to a small house, it was beautiful. There were flowers everywhere and it just looked, homey. Embry opened the door and lifted me up bridal style, I squeaked.

"Home sweet home honey!" he laughed, swinging me round.

"Embry put me down!" I laughed; he gave me a cheeky look. "You don't mean that."

"Eh, yeah I do. I want to see Quil, not play happy families with you!" A chorus of laughter erupted from the porch. Jacob just put his arm around Bella and leaned against the car, _of course he did._ Embry put me down and gave me a look, "Can I sign your cast?" I nodded. He ran into the house in search for a pen.

"Where's Quil?" I asked Sam. Jacob tensed before walking over to us, "I don't think it's a good idea. Quil just phased, he's not in control." Bella tugged on his arm but he didn't move. "Mara might… Mara might get hurt." He said, challenging Sam.

"What's it to you?" I asked. He looked at me, eyes searching my face. "Nothing" Bella butted in.

A gasp came from the top of the driveway; I looked up to see my best friend. He looked really tired and was covered in mud. I nervously smiled at him, hoping he wouldn't get upset. Quil walked towards us, hesitantly. Numerous pairs of eyes trained on him, watching his every move. He swallowed and looked everywhere but at me. A tear escaped my eye; I didn't want things to be like this. Jacob moved forward a bit, hands shaking.

Oh fuck this.

I practically pounced onto Quil, wrapping my legs around his waist. Luckily he caught me, or I would have been very embarrassed.

"Boo." He whispered into my hair. "Don't cry okay?"

"Ducky, you're not the first boy to make me cry. Stop acting like it." He laughed and set me down on the ground. My smile vanished, "You had me worried sick!" I shouted, making him jump. Everyone around me took a step forward.

"Quil Ateara, if you ever pull something like this again I will kill you!" Everyone looked at me like I had grown a tail. Quil broke the tension by laughing and scooping me up in a huge hug.

"You knowing everything has just made this so much easier for me." I smiled, what a softy. Paul walked over to Jacob, giving him a knowing look. Bella just glared at me. I pecked Quil on the cheek, making him crack a huge smile at me.

"I knew you couldn't resist my amazing good looks." I nudged him in the ribs.

"As if."

"Dinner's ready!" came a feminine voice. That would be Emily, I turned and almost gasped. She had scars running down the side of her face, I would have assumed them to be bear claws if I didn't know about the pack. She didn't show any signs of embarrassment, she wore her scars like trophies and I respected her for that. Her eyes held certain warmth that made me feel safe, I guess she was the pack mama.

All the boys ran into the house, obviously hungry. Something crossed my mind; I walked forward and grabbed his arm. He stiffened and looked at me with a blank expression. I sighed, why do I do this to myself?

"Jacob, can we talk?"

**AN: Mara knows everything! Well everything about werewolves. Notice how she seems to have a good relationship with everyone in the pack? I want Emily to be a kind of motherly figure or maybe replacement big sister in the future. Mara doesn't really have many female figures in her life. This chapter is quite short, please don't kill me. So did you like it? Did you Love it? Did you hate it? Please review and tell me what you thought! I actually love hearing from you guys! It helps the creative juices flow man. **

**I'm joking. **

**I just like reviews.**

**So I have got a little list containing who I/you like as Mara Swan, if you want to help me by adding to the list you can! Just review! **

**Nina Dobrev**

**Danielle Campbell**

**Lily Collins**

**Emma Watson **

**Maia Mitchell **

**Thanks for reading! **

_**Cupcakexo**_


	11. Fix a Heart

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. I only own Mara Swan, Emmy and Lisa. PLEASE READ THE AN. **

_**Previous Chapter: **_

_All the boys ran into the house, obviously hungry. Something crossed my mind; I walked forward and grabbed his arm. He stiffened and looked at me with a blank expression. I sighed, why do I do this to myself?_

"_Jacob, can we talk?"_

**Chapter 11- Fix a Heart**

He stared at me for a few moments.

Then a few moments longer

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, whatever. At least I tried."

"Wait." He said, stopping me in my paces. "I want to talk." I nodded and glanced back at the house, Bella was watching us by the doorway.

"Don't worry Bella; I'll be back with your toy boy in a few minutes." I shouted at her, tugging Jacob along the path. She blushed and stormed back inside, what a drama Queen. Jacob tagged along behind me, not saying anything. If it wasn't for his extremely large shadow, you wouldn't know he was here. I was about to say something when he cut me off.

"So what did you want to say?" He asked, glaring at the ground. I sighed; here we go.

"Okay, I want to say something and you will not interrupt me, okay?" He nodded and crossed his arms over his chest, I felt very intimidated. I took a deep breath and stood up straight, increasing my height by a few millimetres. Not that is mattered.

"The whole fiasco with Quil this morning was terrifying. I don't know how I'm even going to begin to get used to the idea that my best friend turns into a giant fluff ball when he gets bitchy." He rolled his eyes. "I also think you deserve to know why I stopped talking to you." My feet really hurt so I slipped off my converse, deciding to go barefoot. It was quite hard to balance an arm in a cast, I felt like I was toppling to one side.

Jacob just watched me, obviously eager for an answer. I gave him a half smile and sat down on the grass, patting the space next to me. He tensed and just stood there, staring at me as if I was an untimed bomb.

"I don't bite Jacob, sit." He complied, but sat across from me instead on next to me. Did I smell bad or something?

"You know that day when you had finally finished the truck and we all decided to have a party?" He looked confused for a little bit but then he nodded. "You and Embry were talking in the garage, about me and Bella. Quil and I heard everything." I finished, my voice was ice cold. He sucked in a breath.

"How much is 'everything'?" He whispered.

"_The only reason I became friends with Mar was for Bella…I've been best friends with Mara since we were in diapers; maybe it's time for a change_. Pretty much everything" I said, my voice shaking. He looked at the ground.

"You weren't meant to hear any of that."

I snorted, "Yeah I figured."

"Look, Mara, I didn't-

"Don't you dare say you didn't mean what you said." I said, interrupting him. "If you didn't mean what you said, you wouldn't have replaced me with my sister. You won't even look at me! I have done nothing wrong Jacob!" I shouted.

His head snapped up, eyes blazing. "You ignored me for almost a year!"

"Because of what you said Jacob! How can you blame me for that?" I cried.

He sighed, "It doesn't even matter anymore. I'm going back to Emily's."

"Wait! I haven't said what I wanted to say yet. Please Jacob." I said, pleading with my eyes. It always works, always.

"Fine,"

"I don't want to be angry with you. I want to be able to have a conversation with you without it turning into a fight. Can we just draw the line? We don't even have to be friends."

"What if I want to be friends?" he mumbled. I stared at him, weighing the pros and cons.

Pros: It will piss Bella off, Bella will be annoyed and Bella will be jealous.

Cons: He's an ass.

Decision made.

"Okay, let's be friends." I said. "I'm starving; can we go get food now?"

He smiled and got up, easier said than done for the disabled. "Eh Jacob, I'm stuck." He glanced at my arm, scowling a little. He grabbed my hand and hoisted me up, grabbing my shoes. "You were lucky we came when we did." He breathed and it suddenly hit me. They were the wolves in the meadow, I am so slow.

"You just figured it out?" he laughed and I glared at him. "What happened to that crack head? Oh my god, did you kill him? An _innocent_ human? Are you going to kill me?" I squeaked. He looked at me, thinking about his next words.

"No, he got away. We took him to the hospital and then he left town. Why would I kill you?" He answered shortly.

"Just curious." I asked.

"You're always curious." He mumbled.

"Mara you are so funny!" Emily laughed, clutching her stomach. We were all sitting around a large table eating dinner; I was sandwiched between Embry and Quil whilst Bella sat between Jacob and Emily. It was a bit of a squeeze but it was bearable.

"She doesn't even mean to be funny, that's the funny part." Quil snorted, I really didn't get why they were laughing. I looked at Embry, who seemed to be holding back laughter.

"I can assure you Mara, we aren't gay." Paul winked at me. I had to admire his forwardness, I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed.

"Fine, but you can't blame me for thinking that." I said, Emily erupted in fits of laughter. "Mara, you can come back here whenever you want, you are too funny. Oh, you too Bella." I smirked.

"So what are we going to do about that Redhead?" Jared asked, earning a slap around the head from both Sam and Jacob. I looked at Embry whose face remained blank.

"A redhead?" I looked at Paul. "One of Paul's groupies?" Everyone stiffened, Paul just burst into fits of laughter.

"Seriously Quil, where did you find this one?" Paul shook his head. "Yes, she is one of my groupies. She's getting a tad annoying though, I need something fresh. You up for it newbie?" He winked. Jacob growled.

"That's not funny Paul." Embry said, putting his arm on the back of my chair. "Just ignore him. He's just mad because he hasn't had any action in days." Paul snorted.

"Wow, you make me feel so special." I mumbled. I felt something kick me under the table, Bella glared at me. I rolled my eyes at her childishness.

"Do you guys want some dessert?" Emily asked, it was a stupid question. Quil got up from his seat, "I gotta go see my grandfather, Sorry Emily. Dinner was great." He stopped with a mischievous look on his face. "I need my t-shirt back." He whispered into my ear.

I opened my mouth to argue but he beat me to it "I'm visiting my grandfather, I am not wandering around half naked, you have a bikini on underneath." Fair enough. I sighed and got up from my chair, guess I was going to be classed as a slut. I stripped off his t-shirt and threw it at him, glaring as I did so.

Everyone was silent, Embry coughed from behind me. "Thanks sweet cheeks." Quil smiled, pecking my cheek and walking out the door. He didn't even put his T-shirt on, I pouted.

"Quil you big fat liar"

"You just got played Mar." Embry laughed. I sat back down on my seat, I am so gullible. Jared looked at the table, obviously a bit embarrassed. Sam just looked… Like Sam. Bella was glaring at me, no change there. Embry was laughing at me, Jacob looked like he was about to break his spoon in half and Paul… well Paul wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was checking me out. That boy needs a leash. Emily chose the best moment to come in with desert. "Who wants cake?" she asked.

"I'd rather have Mara for desert."

"Shut up Paul!" I shouted.

"Thanks for having me Emily, dinner was great and I had so much fun." I said, hugging her. She lent me a T-shirt to wear so that I didn't feel uncomfortable. "No problem, Mara. You come back any time okay? It's nice having you here."

I smiled before walking through to the room full of oversized-teenage werewolves. "Hey, Bella and I are leaving now. It was nice meeting you all!" They all said their goodbyes. Paul gave me a rather large bear hug, he was such a ladies man but I knew he had no interest in me that way. Jared and Sam were passed out on the couch so I just left them.

"We can talk later right Munchkin?" asked Embry, as he hugged me. "Duh, come by whenever you want." I said. He smiled and pecked my cheek, Jacob and Bella chose the best time to enter the room. My face flushed a little, "Bye Em Bear." He shared a look with Jacob before sauntering into the kitchen.

"We need to go now." Bella said, "See you later Jacob." She said, hugging him. I rolled my eyes, "C'mon Mara." She said walking out of the door, not bothering to say goodbye to anyone else. Bitch.

"I guess I'll see you later Jacob, tell your Dad I will come see him soon okay?" I smiled. He nodded but didn't say anything. I sighed and walked out the door.

"What was that?" Bella asked when we were on the road. I was a tad confused, what were we talking about here?

"What?" I asked.

"You and Jacob, the only thing he told me was that you had a talk. What. Happened?" she seethed. I looked at her.

"We just talked about stuff and called a truce, no biggie." I shrugged. She glared at me.

"Fine, don't you dare think that just because you know about them that you will be involved. You know nothing Mara."

Okay then.

"Whatever." I sighed, and looked out the truck window. It was really dark outside so I could just see the shadow of the trees. I sat gazing at the trees until a flash of fiery orange made me jump, Bella swerved the car.

"What the hell Mara?" She shouted.

"I thought I saw something." I whispered. She tensed up.

"You're imagining things." She said through clenched teeth. I looked outside again, nothing but trees.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I said.

**AN: Aw they made up! **

**Please READ**

**Hello readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I just wanted to say a big thank you for all of the reviews! I have now come to a conclusion, nobody wants Nina Dobrev. Okay, fair enough. **

_**Question time!**_

_**When you read a book, do you often think of the character as a celebrity? Or do you make them up in your head? **_

**I never imagined Kristen Stewart as Bella, at all. Maybe a little character profile will help you guys? **

**Name: Mara Swan**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5'1**

**Eye colour: Hazel/goldish**

**Hair: Long, wavy brunette hair. **

**Complexion: Pale, but not as pale as Bella. **

**Just to help you guys. I think Lily Collins, Maia Mitchell or Danielle Campbell are good choices. **

**I return to school tomorrow (August 20****th****). I will try and update weekly but I will need to find time to study or I will fail all my exams. Wouldn't want that.**

**Thanks again for reading. **

**Please Review. **

**Cupcakexo**


	12. Mirrors

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. **

**Chapter 12- Mirrors**

"Miss Swan."

"Miss Swan, are you listening to me?"

A kick to my leg broke me from my daze. "Mara, wake up." Ems whispered.

I blinked a few times, confused. "Miss Swan, are you awake now?" asked my teacher. I nodded slowly, pretending to be interested in the foreign symbols on the whiteboard. "Well then, can you tell me how to solve this equation?" She asked me, smug whore.

I swallowed, sharing a look with Ems. She shrugged, obviously not knowing the answer. Mrs Bale looked at me expectantly; drawn- in eyebrows raised. "I don't know the answer." I said, earning a few giggles from the back of the room. She narrowed her creepy little eyes at me, "Mara, you of all people should know that I don't tolerate disrespect."

"I'm not being disrespectful, I don't get it!" I claimed. It wasn't a complete lie.

"Are you implying that I'm a bad teacher?" Mrs Bale asked, face getting red. That escalated quickly.

"I never said that!"

"I have never met such a disobedient child in my life!" she screeched, matching the frequency of the school bell. I chose that moment to bolt out of the classroom; I think her husband must be deaf or something because her angry voice is damage-worthy.

I placed my books into my locker, smiling at the collage of Polaroid photographs on the door. Most were images of Lisa, Emmy and Quil but there was one sneaky photo of Jacob and me. It was the only picture of us that I refused to part with; the others were put in the shredder.

"Mara, are you ready?" Bella asked, opening her locker. Unfortunately for me, her new locker was now directly next to mine. Now we are 'locker buddies' as well as sisters, great. I slammed my locker, turning to face her.

"Yeah, let's go." I muttered.

**[Page break]**

The Quileute schools got let out a lot later than us. Bella and I were leaning against the truck, waiting for the boys in silence. Last night Sam called the house asking to speak with Bella, she was out and I was in the house alone. He wanted us to pick the boys up from school and then head down to the house, easy enough.

"Did Sam say anything else?" Bella asked me, sounding a bit nervous.

"No. Why? Did you do something wrong?" I replied, looking straight ahead. Trust Bella to mess things up.

"No, it doesn't matter." She replied shortly. Bella was an awful liar but I let it go. She must have inherited her inability from my Mom, she couldn't tell a lie for all the money in the world. I sighed and jumped onto the hood of Bella's truck, swinging my legs in the air. I wasn't really up for light conversation with Bella today; for once it wasn't entirely her fault. Yesterday I asked Dad if he wanted to go out for Dinner with me, I had been saving up for a few weeks to take him somewhere nice. Unfortunately, he had too much paperwork to do at the station but he promised we would go out when he was free.

Being a cop, my Dad knows how to make up a convincing lie. Dad had already booked a table for two at the same restaurant I was going to take him to. Emmy works there so she texted me right away asking me what the hell was going on. My immediate thought was 'lady friend' but I was very wrong.

It turns out he already had plans with his favourite daughter, Bella.

Emmy told me that when she asked where I was, they made up some excuse about me 'being too busy.' I was pretty much crushed, when they got home I pretended to be asleep and I left for school really early this morning so I could avoid him. I didn't even want to look at his face.

"Look there they are!" Bella said, waving to the group of boys. I was still trying to work out how we would all fit in her truck, even without Paul and Jared it would be a squeeze.

"Mar, hey!" Quil said, ignoring Bella and lifting me into a huge hug. I smiled into his shoulder, inhaling his strong aftershave. "Ducky, I missed you." I mumbled before he set me down on the ground. He assessed my face for a few seconds.

"Are you okay? You look pale." He said with a worried frown on his face. The group went a bit silent, noticing my appearance. "Can we talk about it later, Quil? I'm really not in the mood right now." I said, hoping he would sense my discomfort. He nodded and jumped into the bay of the truck, followed by Embry who winked at me in the process. That left Bella, Jacob and I to sit in the cab.

Bella drove and Jacob sat in the middle of us, leaving me to sit by the window. I zoned out of their conversation, I wasn't very interested. Instead, I counted the trees; I got to about thirty-five when a wave of dizziness came over me.

"Bella, I feel really dizzy." I whined, closing my eyes. It was like there was a constant buzzing inside my head, it felt awful.

"Mara, you don't look too good." Bella said, taking a hand off the wheel to reach over and feel my forehead. Safety first, that's what we Swan's live by. "Mara, you're really cold." I shivered, was this some sort of wonky virus?

I groaned and put my shaking hands to my head. "It's f-freezing and my head is killing me. Can't you drive any faster?"

"We will be thirty minutes." Bella snapped. Jacob looked at Bella and then looked at me, as if he was trying to decide something. I rolled my eyes and looked away, leaning my head against the window. My eyelids were starting to get a heavy and I had trouble keeping them open, before I drifted off into dreamland I felt a warm hand grab my shoulder and pull me towards a warm body. If I had the energy to do so, I would have resisted. I snuggled into the toasty figure next to me and was out within thirty seconds.

**Bella's POV**

I gripped the steering wheel, eyes focused on the road in front of me. Mara was currently tucked into Jacob's arms, sleeping like a baby. To say I was angry is an understatement.

"The redhead keeps on running us in circles." Jacob whispered, ending the silence.

"Really?" I asked. "Aren't you tired?"

He yawned, "Yeah, Sam wants us to run more patrols." He looked like he hadn't slept in days. I nodded and fixed my gaze back to the road. How long will it take them to find her? The Cullen's caught James in a matter of hours; it had almost been a week. I had got to know the pack and they seemed to grudgingly accept the fact that I'm involved. However, they welcomed Mara with open arms; treating her like family. What is so special about her? Quil and Embry practically worship the ground she walks on, Paul doesn't stop with his innuendos and Emily treats her like she's a long lost sister. I didn't get it.

A loud snore broke me from my thoughts; I smiled and looked at Jacob. My smile soon faded when I noticed his position, it was like something out of a teen movie. The side of his head rested on the top of my sisters head and the arm that wasn't around her shoulder was wrapped around her waist. Mara was tiny in comparison to Jacob but it somehow worked, for the first time in a few weeks Jacob looked relaxed. I would be happier if he didn't feel so relaxed with HER. I fumed as we drove into Sam and Emily's driveway, cutting off the engine with a bit more force than necessary.

Quil and Embry jumped out of the truck and bolted inside, obviously eager for food. They nearly knocked Emily over, which received a warning growl from Sam. I jumped out of the truck as Emily came over to greet me.

"Bella, hey!" she exclaimed. "Where is Jacob and Mara?" I narrowed my eyes and was about to reply when Sam let out a laugh.

"Jacob, wake up." he ordered, prodding at his arm. Emily rolled her eyes and swatted him, "Don't wake him up like that! You'll wake Mara up too! Quil texted me to say she's ill." Sam looked a bit embarrassed and muttered an apology.

"Did I fall asleep?" a husky voice asked. Jacob began to stretch when he noticed my sister tucked into his side, his eyes widened a bit.

"Should I wake her up too?" he asked me. I was about to reply when Emily practically pushed me out the way.

"NO!" she whisper-shouted. "She's sick, either you or Sam can carry her to the couch. If she wakes up, you will have no muffins for a week." With that, she walked inside. Sam shuffled his feet and looked at Jacob.

"Jacob, she's all yours." He put his hands up and ran inside. Jacob cursed and looked at me, I fake-smiled and decided to play the nice card.

"Don't worry Jacob, just carry her inside and then we can go for a walk or something." He winked at me and untangled himself from Mara, gently propping her up on the seat. My blood boiled as he got out of the truck and slipped his arms under her, lifting her up bridal style. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled into him, what a little slut.

He looked tense as we walked into the small house, as if he was afraid to drop her or something. Quil and Embry both wore shocked expressions as he walked over to the couch and tried to set her down in-between them. Mara grasped onto the back of Jacob's neck, refusing to let go. He struggled to get out of her grasp; she whimpered and thrashed about a bit. Jacob wore an almost painful expression.

I didn't like it.

"Jake, I want to go." I said, trying to hide the venom in my voice. Jacob snapped his head towards me and loosened his grasp on Mara, practically throwing her onto Quil's lap. I hid my smirk as Quil shot Jacob a glare before wrapping his arms around my sister.

"Let's go, Bells." He said, grabbing my hand and striding out the house. I could feel the heated glares of Embry and Quil on our backs but I ignored them. Ever since Jacob picked me over them, they had some sort of grudge against me. I didn't get why they were so surprised, Jacob will always pick me.

Even Mara won't change that.

**Mara POV**

"Maybe we should just wake her up."

"Quil, Emily told you not to."

"But I'm bored Embry." A voice whispered.

"Glad to see you enjoy my company."

"You guys are so loud." I croaked, opening my eyes and glaring at the two boys standing above me. I was lying on Emily's couch, covered by a patchwork blanket that smelt like cinnamon.

"She's awake!" shouted Quil; I winced at the loudness of his voice. Suddenly the whole living room was crowded. Emily and Sam decided to join us, along with my dear sister hiding behind Jacob.

"Quil Ateara, what did I ask you not to do?" Emily hissed, holding up a spatula. Quil visibly paled before pointing at Embry.

"He made me do it!" I rolled my eyes and slowly sat up; the room was still spinning slightly. Embry sat on the armrest of the couch and put a hand on my back to keep me steady; I smiled at him before turning to Emily.

"How long was I asleep?"

She looked at her watch. "About 3 hours. It's almost 8. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't sleep well last night and I haven't eaten all day." Emily gave me a worried look and I looked away.

"I was bored without you, Boo. I ended up drawing all over your cast to pass time, I'm pretty proud of It." Right enough, my pink cast was covered in various Quileute symbols and drawings. Quil was always good at art; he always drew pictures of me and Jacob. I think he still has them somewhere.

"Let's go get some food in you, Mar. Will you help me dish out the food?" Emily asked my sister, wandering into the kitchen with a reluctant Bella behind her.

**[Page Break]**

"Quil, can I stay at yours tonight?" I asked. Embry spat out his water and Emily dropped her fork on the floor. I looked around the table at everyone's dumbfounded expressions; it was as if I had just told them I killed a puppy.

"What?" I asked. Jacob and Embry were looking at Quil like they wanted to slit his throat, what was their deal? "I stay there all the time, it's no big deal." I said casually.

"No big deal?" Jacob said sharply. Bella seemed as shocked as I was, I looked at Emily for help but she was looking at her plate.

"It's not like me and Quil are having sex or anything, Jacob. We just sleep in the same bed" I laughed, trying to ease the tension. I don't think that I did a very good job though.

"Mara, you should just shut up now." Quil said, his voice sounding squeaky. "You can't stay tonight because I have patrol, sorry Boo." I sighed; I really didn't feel like going home.

"Why don't you just come home?" Bella said, sounding frustrated.

"No." I said shortly.

"Why not?"

"Don't act like you don't know." Emily sensed the awkwardness and signalled for Sam to help her with the plates.

"Don't talk to her like that." Jacob said, meeting my gaze. He didn't know anything and he was acting like I had done something wrong. Bella smirked at me with her dull eyes, something inside me snapped.

"She is my sister so I can talk to her however I want. Bella, I am not coming home because I don't want to be in the house right now. I don't want to be around Dad, I don't want to hear any more of his lies and I certainly don't want to spend any time around you." I screeched, pushing myself up from the table.

"Mara-"

"Embry, just leave me alone." I said, storming out of the house. I hated it when I got angry at Bella in front of my friends, mainly because I spiral out of control.

I sat outside for a while, shivering as the cold air brushed my skin. Quil and Embry had left already but I ignored their goodbyes, I would call them later. I jumped when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder

"You shouldn't sit outside in the cold." Jacob said, placing a blanket around my huddled form and sitting on the opposite side of the swing. I didn't answer and looked towards the dark outline of the trees. The silence wasn't awkward; it was actually rather comfortable.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I was just tired." I said softly.

"That's not what I mean."

"Don't concern yourself with matters you aren't involved in." I said shortly, he let out a chuckle.

"When something's wrong, you always start talking proper." I breathed out through my nose and looked away from him.

"It's my Dad." I choked.

Jacob sighed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head, a stray tear escaping my eye. "Not really." He smiled tightly and nodded.

"Sam and Emily offered their couch but I don't think that's a very comfortable option." He said. "My dad just called and asked if you wanted to stay at ours, he really wants to see you." My jaw dropped, the last time I stayed over was at least a year ago. I knew it wasn't a good idea but I really didn't want to go home. I couldn't face my Dad so why not receive comfort from another one?

"Are you sure?" I said, looking into his eyes. "I don't want to be any trouble." He gave me a smile and let out a laugh.

"You're always trouble."

I smiled. "I do try."

**AN: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have had a busy week at school so I'm sorry it took ages for me to update. Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming!**

**Jacob and Mara need a ship name! Please review and give me some ideas and comment with your opinion on the storyline.**

**Thanks again! Love you guys!**

**Cupcakexo**


	13. Cry

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, I only own my OC's. **

***Flashback***

_I woke up gasping for air, my immediate thoughts turned to the boy in my dream. Was he safe? I slowly peeled the covers off my body and slipped from the safety of the bed. My bare feet padded across the wooden floor, occasionally making the floorboards creak. It was cold in the Black household, Billy rarely turned on the heating so I was constantly wrapped up in blankets and jumpers whenever I visited. I was only in my oversized Star Wars T-shirt so I was freezing. _

_I opened Jacobs's door, wincing as it made a loud screech. To my relief, he was sound asleep and was cuddling a pillow. I was worried about him, my dream felt so real. We were standing in a large clearing, surrounded by people with pale faces and cold, red eyes. They were fighting with humongous wolves, throwing them to the ground and biting into their sides. Suddenly, one of the pale faces bounded towards Jacob and forced him to the ground. He screamed out in agony and before I could let out a scream for help, I woke up. _

"_Mar, what are you doing in here?" came a sleepy voice. _

"_Go back to sleep, Jake." I said softly, trying to make a getaway. _

"_Wait, what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked, turning on his bedside lamp. I was blinded by the sudden light, but my eyes soon adjusted. I looked at his face, remembering his scream of agony when he was attacked. The thought of it made me tear up. _

"_Are you crying!?" he asked, as I sat on the bed. I shook my head and tried to stop the tears but they just kept coming. _

"_Come here." He sighed, wrapping his arms around my middle. I buried my face in his neck and inhaled his woody scent, it helped me stay calm. We stayed like that for a few minutes until I found the will to speak. _

"_I had a nightmare." _

"_What was it about?" he asked, positioning me so I was facing him. It would be awkward if Billy walked in at this moment, seeing as I was practically straddling his sons lap. _

"_You got hurt and I couldn't do anything to help you." I muttered, ducking my head. Jacob looked a bit shocked for a second before he smiled and brought his forehead to mine. _

"_Don't worry about it, get some sleep." He breathed. I nodded my head and snuggled into his side, it was quite cold so I pulled the covers on top of me._

"_So I guess you're sleeping here?" he sighed, mainly to himself. I made no effort to answer, seeing as I was half asleep already. _

"_Goodnight, Mar." he whispered, placing a light kiss to my forehead. I smiled to myself and drifted into dreamland with one single thought._

_I'm in love with my best friend._

***End of Flashback* **

For the second time in twenty four hours, loud voices awoke me from my slumber.

"Jacob, all I'm saying is that you are going to regret this." Billy said, the walls in the Black household were rather thin, Jake and I used to listen in on his sisters conversations. A loud smash echoed through the house, making me freeze.

"I don't care!" Jacob snarled

"You will care; there will come a time when you realize you have made the biggest mistake of your life." Billy bit back; I silently slipped from the bed and looked around for my dance jumper. I threw it on over my underwear and glanced in the mirror, it barely reached my mid-thigh but it was the only clothing I had available.

"What do you want me to say dad? I don't love her, I love Bella." Jacob snarled, not noticing me enter the kitchen. Billy gave him a disapproving look before smiling at me over his sons shoulder.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty! Do you want some breakfast?" he asked me. I wasn't really all that hungry, Jacobs's declaration of love for my sister made me lose my appetite. My stomach tightened at the thought of them cuddled up on the couch, watching all of the Star Wars movies in order.

"Morning guys, I'm not all that hungry; have to watch my weight for dance." I sighed, Billy almost choked on his coffee and was about to say something when Jacob butted in.

"Don't listen to whoever told you that, they're just jealous." He said, adding more sugar to his coffee. I rolled my eyes and went over to the cupboard, reaching up to grab a mug. Unfortunately, I wasn't blessed with height so I couldn't reach the top shelf so I jumped for it, making Billy burst out in laughter.

"It's not funny!" I pouted.

"You're so small Mara." Billy chuckled; Jacob got up from his seat and grabbed a mug from the shelf, smirking down at me. I glared up at him before snatching the mug away from him and made myself some hot milk.

"It's not my fault Jacob is a giant." I mumbled as I sat down at the table, flipping through the latest issue of COSMO. Billy snorted and went back to his newspaper, leaving Jacob to glare a hole in the table.

I was reading a very interesting story about a man who had twenty-five children when the phone rang, Billy picked it up.

"Black household, Billy Speaking."

….

"Charlie, how are you buddy?" My stomach clenched.

….

"Yeah, Mara is here."

…

"You want to speak to her?" he asked, I shot him a pleading look.

….

"She's in the shower right now." I sighed in relief, putting my head in my hands.

…

"Okay, I'll let her know."

…

"Bye" He clicked the phone off and shot me a disapproving look. "Mara, I don't like lying to your dad." I looked at Jacob, who was currently pouring half a tub of sugar into his second cup of Coffee, no help there. "I'm sorry Billy; I love you so so so so much. You're my favourite" I grovelled.

"Love you too my little Monkey. Bella's coming to pick you in in about an hour, so you better jump in the shower." My mouth dropped,

"WHAT!?" I shouted, startling Jacob. "I'm not going home, especially with her!" Billy smirked, knowing I wasn't on good terms with her.

"Sorry, Charlie's orders." He said.

"No, I'm not going anywhere with her. I don't want to even hear her name!" I said, earning a growl from Jacob.

"Go have a shower, Mara." He ground out.

I huffed and stomped over to the shower, "Fine, but I need clothes!"

I ended up wearing one of Jacob's T-shirts, much to my embarrassment. I was sitting on the couch, watching storage wars with Jacob. We were actually kind of civil with each other, it was comfortable, Billy had gone out for a while but warned us to look out for the repairman who was going to fix the sink, and it was probably going to be some old man.

Someone knocked on the door; I looked at Jacob who made no effort to move. I rolled my eyes and got up from the couch.

I opened the door to an angel.

"Hello, I'm here to fix the sink." A deep voice rang through my ears. He had blonde, messy hair and icy blue eyes that had me captivated.

"Uh Miss? Can I come in?" I realised I had been staring and blushed.

"Sorry, I'm Mara Swan. This isn't my house but the owner's son is here. Come in!" he shot me a dazzling smile and walked into the house.

"I'm Hugo, It's nice to meet you." he said, winking at me.

"The kitchen is through here." I breathed, passing through the living room first. "Jacob, this is Hugo. He is the repairman." He didn't look very interested but gave him a brief nod of acknowledgement before returning to the TV.

"He isn't the friendliest of people." I whispered to Hugo, he laughed. He had a really beautiful laugh, my insides were melting. Jacob shot me a glare and I stuck my tongue out at him as I led Hugo to the sink, so mature.

"I'll just leave you to it." I mumbled, turning to leave.

"Wait, Stay. I wouldn't want to throw away such beautiful company."

I swear I heard a growl from the living room.

**[Page Break] **

"That's me done." He sighed, packing away his tools.

"Jacob!" I shouted, too lazy to go get him. I heard a few grumbled curses before Jacob entered the kitchen.

"Is it done?" he asked, giving Hugo a challenging look.

"Yeah, normally I would ask for about $80 but I'll give you some discount." He said, winking at me, I blushed. Jacob's hands were beginning to shake, this wasn't looking very good.

"Why would we get discount?" he ground out, I winced at the venom in his voice.

"For the gorgeous company, I was entertained." _Definitely should not have said that, Hugo._

"Was she now?" Jacob was shaking even more now; Hugo was starting to look a bit worried. As muscular as he was, he was no match for Jacob. Why was Jacob getting all protective? He was so moody today, talk about PMS.

"Jacob, he's kidding. Lay off." I hissed, low enough that Hugo couldn't hear.

"It's not like she's your girlfriend or anything. You practically look at her like she killed your whole family." That hurt, a lot.

"You know nothing." Jacob hissed, squaring up to Hugo.

"Hugo, here is your money. I think you ought to go, thanks for doing such a good job though." I said hesitantly.

"Thanks Mara, I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome. It was nice meeting you." I smiled as he walked to the back door, Thank god that's over.

I stomped towards Jacob and hit his back with my fist.

"What the hell was that!?"

"I don't understand what you mean." He said, acting like nothing had happened.

"You nearly phased in front of Hugo!" I exclaimed.

"First name basis huh?" he said blankly, what was his problem. I swear he's bipolar.

"That has nothing to do with it. Why are you acting like this? I thought we were 'trying to be friends'." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"How do you think Quil would react if you were flirting with some guy wearing nothing but a T-shirt?"

"He has the right to do that, you don't!" I shouted. "I don't need to be protected from anything, I'm a big girl."

He slammed his fist down onto the table and glared at me.

"You don't know anything, you don't understand. I don't want to be protective and I certainly don't want to be protective over you!"

"Well why are you being protective then? This makes no sense, one minute you hate me and the next you're acting like you're my friend. Make up your fucking mind Jacob!" I shouted, tears in my eyes.

He strode over to me and grabbed my shoulders in a vice-like grip.

"I don't get why it's you, Mara." He said harshly.

"Jacob, let go of me." I gulped.

"Why do you do this to me?" He whispered, I ducked my head so I didn't have to see his face. Suddenly, I felt myself being hoisted onto the countertop and I was now eye to chin with him.

"What are you doing?" I squeaked, he caught my face with his hand and forced me to look at him.

"Hold still."

I could feel his breath on my face, "Jacob, don't"

"Shut. Up." he breathed, pulling my face closer. The worst thing is, I didn't fight back.

His lips barely brushed mine when-

"Jake?" Bella shouted.

_That, Bitch. _

**AN: Cock-block from Bella! I like this chapter, it was fun to write. Sorry it's a bit short but I hope you guys liked it! Who do you think Hugo could be played by? Do you think I should continue with his character or just drop him? **

**I think I like Jara for a ship name. Thanks VampireLover1, Mimi, izziesaurus and katherinesalvatore98 for suggesting some amazing ship names! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, it means a lot to me so keep them coming. I think I have updated my profile, it might just be blank. I think I did it wrong, oops. **

**Thanks again,**

**Cupcakexo **


	14. Breathe

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I only own my OC's.**

"_Jake?" Bella shouted._

_That bitch. _

**Chapter 14-Breathe**

My eyes snapped open, meeting Jacob's shocked expression.

"Where are you, Mara? Jake?"

I let out a breath and pushed him away from me. He stumbled before shooting me a glare that made me wince.

"That never happened." He whispered harshly before stalking off to greet Bitchella. I huffed and stormed into the guest room, stuffing all my things into my overnight bag. Why was he leading me on like this? It was like he was toying with me. I realized I was still wearing his T-shirt and smirked to myself, time to give Bella a show.

They seemed to be in a rather heated discussion when I walked into the living room. I heard a few murmurs of 'redhead' and 'too fast' but it was all a bit jumbled. I cleared my throat rudely and crossed my arms. Bella snapped her head towards me and her eyes nearly popped out of her head, Jacob just put on an innocent face.

"Are we ready to go?" I said blankly, making sure I pulled on the hem of the T-shirt.

"Why are you wearing Jake's shirt?" she said, attempting to act casual.

"Oh, this? I ran out of clothes and he oh so kindly gave it to me. Suits me, right?" I winked smugly. Bella looked at Jacob with a wide eyed expression before looking back to me.

"Well, it barely covers your butt." She said bitterly. I shrugged and looked at Jacob.

"Thanks for having me over Jacob, I appreciate it but I want to leave now. I'll drive, Bella." Her eyes narrowed but she knew better than to fight with me in front of her precious Jakey. He gave her a tight hug and shot me a glare over her head; I rolled my eyes at him before storming out to the truck with Bella trailing behind.

"You didn't have to be so rude, Mara." She growled at me. I ignored her and jumped in the driver's seat.

"I can't believe you just invited yourself over there." She continued to nag and I continued to ignore her.

"Do you even have manners?"

I revved the engine.

"Dad was furious."

Silence

"What would mom have said?"

More silence.

"I bet Jacob was sick of you after ten minutes."

I slammed my foot on the brakes, making her thrust forward.

"Get out."

"This is MY car."

"Get. The. Fuck. Out." I hissed.

"Jacob will be so angry with you."

I scoffed.

"I'm pretty sure I can handle Jacob."

She made a weird wining sound before throwing open the Truck door. She paused as she was about to slam it shut.

"What happened before I came in? Jake was acting really weird."

I was going to tell her the truth, I really was.

"He's a teenage boy, Bella. They always act weird."

**[Page Break]**

I killed the engine and took a deep breath. I _should have gone to Quil's house._

I wasn't really in the mood to talk to Dad and I'm sure he was nervous as hell to talk to me. He wasn't one for words. I tried to make a break for my room as I walked into the house but the smell of burning startled me.

I ran into the kitchen, "Dad, what the hell!?"

The entire kitchen was filled with smoke. I grabbed the fire distinguisher and put out the ever-growing fire in the oven. I coughed and turned to my Dad, who was covered head to toe in eggs and flour.

"I tried to make a pie but… It kind of failed." He coughed.

"What did I tell you about cooking?" I questioned.

"Not to?"

"You're an idiot." I muttered.

"I just wanted to make it up to you." he said, looking down at his feet.

"What for?"

He sighed and walked around the counter.

"I'm sorry Mara, I should not have done that to you but Bella really needed Me." he said. I whipped my head around.

"You have two daughters."

"That's not fair, Mara. Bella has been having a rough time these past few months." He said.

"A rough time? Where were you when I was having a rough time? Where were you when I wanted to go out somewhere? Where have you been this whole year!? Oh wait; you've been spending time with your favourite daughter!" I shouted.

He stared at me for a few minutes. "Is that what you think? That Bella's my favourite daughter?" I scoffed and walked into the living room.

"Mara Swan, don't you dare walk away from me."

"Don't pretend that she isn't. It's always Bella, It will always be Bella. Everyone loves her but can only tolerate me. My best friend chose my sister over me, how do you think that makes me feel? Bella is the perfect daughter and I am the failed experiment." I choked.

Dad just stood there staring at me with an unreadable expression. He blinked and took a ragged breath, was he crying?

I sat down and put my head in my hands.

"You're not a failed experiment, Mar. I love you, your mother loves you and you have been blessed with friends that will always be there for you. Don't you dare think for one second that you aren't as important as Bella just because Jacob chose her." I sniffed and nodded my head.

"I know I've not been the best dad in the world." He choked, "but I promise to try, okay? I will try and make it up to you."

I looked at him through teary eyes.

"Come here, baby girl." He engulfed me in one of those fatherly hugs that just made you feel warm.

"I know how much you love hunting and I would usually be totally against this but… Would you like to come with us tomorrow?"

I sat up.

"Woah, woah… I have a few rules."

I rolled my eyes.

"You don't get a gun."

I sighed,

"You stay with me or Harry at all times."

That's okay, I guess.

"And… you don't wander off." He looked at me, hoping I would decline.

"You have yourself a deal, Daddy."

He put his head in his hands. "What am I doing?" he muttered.

"Don't worry dad, you wanted to spend more time with me." I winked.

"I never thought I would be taking my little girl on a hunting trip. I swear I gave birth to a boy sometimes."

I poked him in the ribs.

A hunting trip surrounded by at least ten oversized policemen, what could go wrong?

**AN: Please don't shoot me… It has been so long since I have updated. I am so sorry but I have been so so so busy with tests and studying. I hope you like this extremely short filler chapter, thank you all so much for sticking with me. **

**The reviews make me so happy! I now have a shipname… Jara. I promise to update a longer chapter soon! **

**Thanks again!**

**Cupcakexo**


	15. Skyscraper

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I only own my OC's. **

**Chapter 15- Skyscraper**

"We're following the leader, the leader, the leader."

"Mara, please stop singing."

"We're following the leader, wherever he may go."

"Mara, if you don't shut up-"

"Tee dum, tee dee, a teedle ee do tee day."

"MARA, SHUT THE HELL UP!" my dad shouted. What a spoil sport.

"We have been walking for hours. Where is this demon bear we are supposed to catch?" I huffed, walking ahead of our small group. We left the house at 5am this morning, it was nearly lunchtime and I was starving. I could tell my Dad was getting frustrated, we had been at this for hours and there wasn't even a paw print or anything. Harry and I made it our jobs to cover up the packs tracks, wouldn't want to be hunting them down or anything.

"Just be patient Mara, these things take time." Harry puffed, struggling to catch his breath. I rushed over and helped him lean against a tree to rest for a while.

"Harry, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just not as young as I used to be. You can go ahead, Niña." I shook my head and rubbed his shoulder. Harry was like family to me, I had known him since I was a baby. When my Dad was busy with police duties I would go to his house and bake cookies with Sue or play with Leah and Seth. Harry and Billy were the brothers my Dad never had, they were the only people I could really call family excluding Mom, Dad and Bella.

"Mara, you stay with Harry. We're going to walk ahead; we think we've caught something." My Dad shot Harry a worried glance before jogging off to catch up with the team.

"You want some water?" I asked, opening my backpack.

"No, I'm fine. Come sit down, you look exhausted." Harry said, his breathing becoming more natural. I plopped down next to him and leaned my head on his huge shoulder.

"How are you handling the whole werewolf thing?" he asked me.

"I'm totally fine with it."

"Don't lie."

"They are all bipolar, I can't cope." I groaned, putting my head in my hands. Harry chuckled and rubbed my back.

"Takes a lot of getting used to, huh? You have a broken arm to prove it."

"I just can't believe that all the legends you told us were true, I remember listening to them when I was little. It's all a bit hazy but I distinctly remember the one about the chief tribesman. I can never remember his name." I cussed.

"Ephraim Black, Jacob's great grandfather." He said with a slightly amused tone.

"Tell me the story." I muttered. He smiled.

"Once there was a Chief warrior named Ephraim Black, the Alpha and protector of La Push. He was very strong and compassionate, especially towards his close friends and family. At first, he had no interest in finding a wife; he knew that his wolf would find her for him." I shot him a questioning glance, he ignored it.

"One day, he met a woman whilst on a walk. To him, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever set his sights on however, his wolf did not agree. Chief Ephraim ignored his wolf's instinct and brought her back to the village to be wed, much to his family's disapproval. She was an outsider, a pale face." He winked at me.

"A few short days before the wedding, a childhood friend of his returned to the village. He hadn't seen her since she was a child and his wolf was immediately in love. She was exotic, compassionate and accepting. Everything his wolf wanted."

"He was torn, his mind wanted the outsider but his wolf craved the imprint."

"Imprint?" I cut in.

"That's a story for another day, Mara. Eventually, it became too much and he knew he had to make a choice. Before he made his choice, Ephraim told the outsider to meet him at the water at nightfall but also told his childhood friend to meet him in the forest. He would make his choice and then go to the woman he chose."

"Jacob's ancestors are dicks!"

"Mara" Harry said in a disapproving tone. I rolled my eyes.

"That night, he made his way towards the sea but was appalled to find the woman he thought he loved with another man. Finally seeing her for the monster she was, he realised his mistake. He ran towards the forest, hoping he could make it in time. His wolf kept on telling him that he had made a huge mistake and deserved to be punished. Oh, he was punished in the worst way possible. When he finally found her, she was lying on the forest floor. She waited and waited for him and he never came, she knew he had chosen the other woman. Instead of seeing the man she loved marry another woman, she decided to take her own life."

I had tears in my eyes. "Why are legends always so sad?"

"That's just the way it is, Niña."

"What happened to-"A loud howl cut me off.

"Harry, was that the pack?" I whispered. He stood up abruptly and grabbed his gun.

"Stay behind me, Mara." He growled.

"Harry, what's happening?"

"Harry what's happening?" mimicked a sickly sweet voice from behind me. I spun around and came face to face with a pair of blood-red eyes and fiery red hair. She was like the man from the meadow; she was so perfect it was almost scary.

Harry aimed his gun at her and she let out a shriek of laughter. In a flash, she was in front of us. The redhead grabbed the gun and snapped it in two, I gasped and staggered back. _What the hell was going on? _Suddenly, she grabbed Harry by the throat and threw him at least 10ft away.

"Harry!" I screamed, running towards him. He was clutching his chest and was taking really ragged breaths. "Help! Somebody Help!" I cried.

"Mara?" Harry choked.

"Harry, stay with me. You can do this."

"Mara, promise me something?" I shook my head.

"Stop talking, you're going to make it." I sobbed. "Somebody help! Please!"

"Mara, please." He breathed. I looked at his pale face; I shrugged off my jacket and threw it over him in attempt to keep him warm.

"Mara, stop." He wheezed.

"Harry, don't leave me." I broke.

"You are a beautiful young woman, Niña. Don't make the same mistake, okay?" He wasn't making sense.

"Harry, you have a wife and kids to get home to." He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Harry?"

"Harry, no."

"No, Somebody Help!" I screamed and sobbed into his chest.

"Come back."

"You're not dead."

"Mara?" my dad shouted.

"Mara, you have to get off him. He's gone baby girl. Shh." I collapsed into sobs.

"I couldn't do anything, I'm sorry. I-I couldn't save him."

"Shh, Baby girl." He rocked me back and forth.

"Call an ambulance and call Sue. I will come to the hospital once I've dropped Mara off at Billy's and get her calmed down."

He picked my shaking form up and carried me away.

_Don't make the same mistake. _

**[Bella POV]**

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a car squelching through the mud on the road outside. I heard it stop in front of the house, and doors started opening and closing. I thought about sitting up, and then decided against the idea.

The door opened, and the light flicked on. I blinked, momentarily blind. Jake startled awake, gasping and jumping to his feet.

"Sorry," Billy grunted. "Did we wake you?"

Quil and Sam were behind Billy, both wearing sad expressions. I guess Harry died then, I hardly knew him but it wouldn't hurt to act like it affected me. Jacob sat on the couch next to his father, holding in tears.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked, wiping at my crocodile tears.

"He's on his way, there's something's I haven't told you guys." We all looked at him intrigued but it was Sam who spoke.

"There was a strong stench of vampires all over Harry's body, we think it was an attack but we can't be sure because our eyewitness won't breathe a word."

"An Eyewitness?" Jacob asked.

Billy closed his eyes and looked at me. "Mara was with Harry when it happened." I narrowed my eyes.

Jacob shot out of his chair, shaking. "Mara was there?" he seethed.

"Jake, calm down. She's probably fine." I soothed him, pretending to be touched that he cared for my little sister. Why does he even care? I nearly died today, I should be getting attention. People die all the time.

"I can't wait to fucking rip that redheads throat out." Quil growled.

"Quil, language." Sam ordered.

Another car pulled into the driveway, Charlie's cruiser. "Charlie's here." I stated.

"Don't bombard her, okay?" Billy said. What is the fuss? Jacob sat next to me and took my hand.

The living room door opened and Charlie walked in with an arm wrapped around a huddled form. Everyone was silent, apart from the silent sobs coming from Mara.

"Billy, can I leave Mara here? I need to get to the hospital." He said.

Billy nodded; Dad hadn't said a word to me yet.

"Baby girl, I need to go. You stay here until Bella can drive you home." He tried to make her let go but she clung to him, shaking. Jacob stiffened next to me. "Quil, Sam I think its best you leave."

Quil nodded and kissed Mara on the top of the head before leaving. Sam gave her a pat of the shoulder and followed him, what an attention seeking whore. Always has to have all the guys giving her sympathy, pathetic.

**[Mara POV]**

I clung to my dad's jacket, not wanting to let go. "Mara, I need to go."

Scenes from the attack were flashing through my mind. Harry's smiling face; the redhead's piercing yet alluring gaze, her quick and agile movements, her expression, my scream, Harry, dead.

"Jacob, could you?" I stiffened, erupting in more sobs.

"Don't leave me. Dad, please. I need you here." I wept, clinging to my only lifeline. I felt hands softly grab my arms.

"C'mon, Mar. Let go." Jacob whispered in my ear, pulling me away. Dad hated to see me cry and make a quick escape, I didn't blame him.

"Let go of me." I whispered, my knees wobbling. Bella looked at me with disgust.

"Mara, calm down." He breathed. Billy ducked his head.

"No, just let me go." I cried, tears rolling down my face.

"Jacob, take her to the guest room and let her calm down." Billy said softly. Jacob hesitated before picking me up and carrying me away.

Once we were alone I broke. Collapsing against his chest, I cried. Jacob wrapped me in a huge bear hug and whispered soothing things into my ear.

"It's all my fault." I hiccupped.

"Mara, this is not your fault.

"I couldn't save him, Jake. I tried; I tried to save him, Jake. Why couldn't I save him?"

"You can't save everyone, Mara. I just wish we could have made it-"he broke off. I looked up at him and he sighed before sitting me down on the bed and removing my shoes.

"Get some sleep; I will wake you up when we are leaving." He tucked me in.

"Jake." I said, grabbing his hand. "Stay." He sighed and jumped on top of the covers, facing me.

"Just until you fall asleep, then I will have to leave." I nodded.

"It was the woman; she had fiery red eyes that matched her hair. She was so fast and strong. What was she Jacob? She wasn't human."

He looked into my eyes. "I don't want to scare you."

"You won't" I said in a small voice,

"She's a vampire. Vampires exist, Mara. The Cullen's are vampires." He said, averting his gaze. I probably should have guessed and I should be scared out of my mind, but I was too tired to feel anything.

Before I drifted off I had one more thought.

"Jacob?"

"Hmm?"

"Harry told me a story about Ephraim Black and the two women. Right before he died he told me 'Don't make the same mistake'. I wonder what he meant." I mumbled sleepily.

Jacob sucked in a breath and put his forehead against mine. "Go to sleep, Mar."

I complied.

**AN: OMG, such an emotional chapter. I was nearly crying when writing this. Quick update, huh? Tell me what you think about the chapter, I love reviews. **

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**I won't think about updating until I have over 100. **

**Kay?**

**Thanks for everyone who has followed or favourited! I LOVE YOU. YES, YOU**!

Cupcakexo


	16. I knew You were Trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; all rights go to the Author. I only own my OC. **

**Chapter 16 – I knew you were trouble**

_A tall figure stood in front of me, the moonlight shone in between the trees, casting grotesque shadows on the forest floor that hid the face of my companion. _

"_W-who are you?" I breathed. _

_The figure stayed silent, the only noise that could be heard was the wind. _

"_Excuse me? Who are you?" I said with more strength. _

"_Mara" It whispered, sounding distinctly male. _

"_How do you know my name?" _

"_Mar" he taunted. _

"_This isn't funny, Quil." I said, backing up. He took a step forward, his mouth showing a visible smirk. _

"_Take the hood down, Quil." I growled. Quil shook his head and took another step forward. Suddenly feeling a sense of bravery, I reached forward and ripped his hood down. _

I jolted awake, breathing heavily. It was a dream; Quil would never scare me like that. I closed my eyes and ran a hand through my tangled hair, stopping when I felt a twig entangled in my roots.

My eyes snapped open and I took in my surroundings. I lying on the forest floor, how did I end up here? I am not turning into Bella; I will not become the crazy one. I was in the middle of the woods in nothing but a very revealing nightgown that I didn't even remember changing into. I shivered and looked around me, no one was there.

I stood up on shaky legs; I was at least a twenty minute walk away from Billy's. Sleepwalking, I had officially beaten Bella, great.

I started walking, wincing whenever something jabbed my uncovered feet. Something felt wrong, I felt watched. Picking up the pace, I made my way towards Billy's.

"Mara"

I froze, a branch snapped behind me. This is it, the end of life as we – I – Know it.

I turned around and muffled a scream. The hooded man from my dream was standing a mere ten paces from me. That or I was hallucinating. Maybe I need to go to the crazy ward.

"Mar" he taunted.

"Leave me alone." I whispered, not wanting to turn my back on him. Suddenly he rushed forward at an indescribable speed; all the memories came rushing back. The man in the meadow and the redhead who killed Harry, he was like them. Jacob wasn't kidding, vampires are real.

He grabbed my cast and ripped it open; I was too scared to scream out in agony. I whimpered as he placed his hands on my arm.

"L-let me go!" I cried. He shook his head; I couldn't see his face because of his hood. I felt warmth run through my arm, relaxing as the pain eased. He healed my arm. He HEALED my BROKEN arm.

"Wha-" I started, but he was gone. I stared at my arm in bewilderment and tried to process what had just happened, it failed.

I ran.

**[Page Break]**

I took a hesitant step out of the woods that surrounded the Black household. They all stood in the porch light, tense and worried. I took a few more steps forward, my legs shaking. They were all very blurry and my vision was spinning.

The pack turned and stared at me with an unreadable expression. My throat tightened.

"Everyone stay back, give her space." Sam ordered as Jacob struggled against Paul's arm. Sam turned to Quil and gave him a curt nod.

"Mar?" he said, taking a hesitant step forward. I tore my gaze from my cut, mud-covered feet and looked into his eyes with a scared expression.

"I-I'm fine." I shook, "I'm f-fine." I looked at everyone through teary eyes. Jacob was now being restrained by Sam and Paul.

"Boo." Quil said. "You're shaking."

"H-he's real." I sobbed.

"She smells like leech." Embry growled. Quil went to grab my arm.

I flinched, "D-don't touch me." He looked at me with a pained expression which soon turned to anger.

"What did he do to you!? Where is your cast? Did he touch you?" Quil seethed, my legs gave way and I fell to the ground, sobbing. Jared and Embry rushed forwards, tearing a quivering Quil towards the woods.

"Jacob, do you think you can control yourself?" Sam growled.

"I won't hurt her." He hissed.

"Get her inside and don't question her, that's an order. Paul, let's go."

I heard footsteps coming towards me and I scrambled back. Jacob sighed before hoisting me up into his arms.

"Don't touch me. Don't t-touch me." I cried, hitting him with my hands.

"Stop it, calm down." He growled.

"This is all your fault." I screamed at him. He set me down in the living room and turned away from me.

"Don't turn away from me, Jacob Black! You were supposed to take me home; I trusted you, Jacob. You weren't even there, where were you Jacob?" I choked. He looked at me with guilt, serves him right.

"Bella didn't want to wake you, she told me to let you sleep here tonight." I sat down on the couch and looked at my hands.

"You still left me. I sleepwalked into the forest, Jake."

He sighed and clasped his hands. "I'm not supposed to ask you questions."

I rolled my eyes, "I guess you want to know what happened?"

He nodded and I let out a shaky breath. "I dreamt that I was in the forest and I saw this man; he was wearing a hoodie and I thought it was Quil playing tricks on me. I kept on asking him who he was but he just smiled at me, it was scary. Before I saw who he was, I woke up."

Jacob's hands shook. "When I woke up, I was lying on the ground and I was wearing… this." I sniffed. "I never knew where I was so I started walking towards a path but then-"

I bit back a sob. "What happened, Mara?" Jacob said sternly, his orders forgotten. I shook my head, I was turning into a Mary-sue, I sounded like my sister. Gross, I had to pull myself together.

"It was him, the hoodie guy from my dream. He was there, Jacob. I know I sound like a crack head but he healed my arm. He was a vampire; like that woman and he just vanished. He didn't hurt me but he was terrifying."

Jacobs's hands shook. "He still knows who you are, Mara."

"How?" I squeaked.

He shook more, "I don't know!"

"Well, you should know. Some fucking protector you're meant to be!" I scoffed.

"What did you just say?" he growled.

"That your little pack of overgrown puppies are doing a shit job." I snarled.

"Shit job? SHIT JOB?" he roared.

"Yeah, that's right. How are you supposed to protect a whole village of people when you can't even protect one person?"

"Don't go there Mara!" he shouted. Oh, so now he gets defensive.

"What if I had died, Jake? What would you have said to Charlie? I'm sorry; I was too busy kissing up your other daughters' ass that I let her get ripped apart by a fucking fanger!" I screeched.

"Don't mention Bella." He hissed.

"You know what, Jake? Fuck you, I'm going home." I swiped the Rabbits keys off the table and strode out of the door.

"Mara, don't you fucking dare set one foot out of this house."

I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

"Mara, you can't go over there."

Silence

"Dammit Mara, listen to Me." he shouted as I opened the door to his car.

"This is my car, you are staying here!"

I locked the doors from the inside.

"Did you just lock the door?"

"Mara, unlock the doors. Now"

I stuck my tongue out as I reversed from the driveway; Jacob's face twisted with anger. I let out a laugh and sped off, as if he could outrun a car.

**[Page Break]**

"I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me no-ow!" I belted out; Jake's radio was so good. I felt like a frickin superstar. I was just passing the outskirts of La-push, today's incident pushed to the back of my mind.

I turned a corner, "Now I'm lying on the cold hard- AHHHHH!" I screamed and slammed on the brakes.

A huge, angry looking, brown wolf stood in the centre of the road. If I hadn't slammed on the brakes; Jacob would be splattered all over my windscreen, tempting. He gave me a look that said 'I could do this all day' so I turned off the engine and slumped in my seat, stupid mutt.

Within a few seconds he was tapping on the window, signalling for me to unlock the doors. I was contemplated the idea of locking him out but he could probably rip this piece of metal to shreds. I leant over and let him in, waiting for the shouting and lecturing.

It was silent for a few moments.

"You. Stole. My. car." He ground out slowly; I gulped and shot him a nervous smile.

"Stealing… Such a…negative word." I said sweetly.

He gave me a glare so cold that it made ice look like a campfire. A smart person would have shut up by now but oh no, I chose to continue.

"I just borrowed it; I was going to bring it right back."

"Oh really? Where were you planning on taking it" He asked.

"Home." I mumbled and he shuddered slightly.

"Why would you want to go home? You could have rested in La Push."

"I just really wanted to see Bella." I said, trying to act casual.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Fine, I miss my ice cream." I grumbled.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this. If you go home, I'm coming with you okay? I don't want to leave you there right now."

I shot him a questioning glance, "Is it because of the vamp in the woods?"

"Not exactly." He grumbled, looking away.

_Well this will go down well. _

**AN: I'm sorry that the updates are slow; I am so busy with school right now. ANOTHER short chapter, I am sorry but I don't have the time to just sit down and WRITE. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I love you guys!**

**Also, Congratulations to VampireLover 1 who recently became an Auntie! **

**Please continue reviewing. **

**Cupcakexo**


	17. Wonderwall

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight all rights go to the Author**

**Chapter 17 - Wonderwall**

_Cause all of the stars have faded away, just try not to worry you'll see them someday…_

"Mara, turn down the radio. I'm trying to drive." Jake ground out; I glared at him and turned it up more.

_Just take what you need and be on your way and stop crying your heart out. _

He sighed and flicked it off.

I turned it on again.

"Mara, it's not funny." He turned it off

"Oh, I find it hilarious." I said sarcastically whilst Jacob batted my hands away.

He snorted. "Real funny Mara, I swear it's your life ambition to make me miserable." I rolled my eyes and rested my head against the window.

"You didn't have to come." I sighed, watching the rain run down the windows. _It's not like you really care._

He gripped the wheel and let out a sigh of annoyance.

"I-"

_I'm at a payphone, trying to call home, all of my change I spent on you. _My phone cut him off, I fiddled with my bag until I found it and read the caller ID.

Alice Cullen

I squealed and hit the accept button.

"Alice!"

"Hey Mara, how are you?"

"I'm great, how have you been?" I asked, Alice was by far my favourite Cullen. Her style was amazing and I was never short of a shopping buddy. However, she did tend to act a little weird at times… Wait, she's a vampire, forgot about that.

"I've been good; I'm in town by the way. I was hoping I could see you before I leave." I gave Jacob, who was on the verge of shifting, a wary look.

"S-sure, have you been to my house to see my sister?" Jacob gripped the steering wheel and sped up.

"I'm actually here right now, are you on your way over here?"

"Yeah, Jacob is driving me over."

She sighed, "Okay, see you both in a few."

"C-can't wait." I breathed, remembering that she could kill me in under a second.

"I know that you know, Mara. Don't be afraid of me, please." With that, she hung up.

"I'm turning this car around and taking you back to La Push." Jacob seethed, honking his horn at the cars in front of us.

"No!" I shouted, slamming my hands down on the dashboard.

"Mara, she's a vampire. You have been through enough these past few days, there is no way in Hell I would let you even set foot in that house." He shouted back, about to take the turn off.

Feeling a sudden burst of adrenaline, I grabbed the steering wheel.

"What are you doing!?" he hissed as we zigzagged around cars. It was like something out of fast and furious.

"Mara, we could get killed!" I rolled my eyes and slid onto his lap, taking control of the wheel.

"Mara, get off me!"

"I'm taking myself home." I said sweetly. Hey, this was actually quite comfy.

"Can you get off me?" he shifted uncomfortably.

"No."

"Mara-"

"Down doggie!" He unclicked his seatbelt and slit into the passenger seat with a pout.

"Good boy." I praised.

**[Page Break]**

I slammed the car door shut and practically ran towards the house, Jacob on my heels. I just needed to see Alice and pray to god that she hadn't murdered my family.

"She isn't even here." Jacob muttered.

I spun around to face him, "How can you tell?"

He smirked and tapped his nose.

"I'm not nosy!"

He rolled his eyes, "You have no common sense, and I can smell them."

I am so stupid.

"I was just joking." I said nervously.

For the first time in a while, he smiled at me. I blushed and nudged him on the arm; he laughed and flicked my nose.

The door swung open.

"Where have you been?" Bella asked.

**AN: I AM BACK! Sorry for this extra short filler chapter. I promise I will update with a longer chapter as soon as I can but I am so busy! It's the October break soon and I will try to update then. Thanks for sticking with the story and for the reviews, it means so much! **

**Cupcakexo **


	18. Secrets

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight all the rights go to the Author. I only own my OC's **

**Previously on Board Game**:

_I slammed the car door shut and practically ran towards the house, Jacob on my heels. I just needed to see Alice and pray to god that she hadn't murdered my family._

_"She isn't even here." Jacob muttered._

_I spun around to face him, "How can you tell?"_

_He smirked and tapped his nose._

_"I'm not nosy!"_

_He rolled his eyes, "You have no common sense, and I can smell them."_

_I am so stupid._

_"I was just joking." I said nervously._

_For the first time in a while, he smiled at me. I blushed and nudged him on the arm; he laughed and flicked my nose._

_The door swung open._

_"Where have you been?" Bella asked_

**Chapter 18 – Secrets **

She looked at us both with equal anger and frustration. Jacob tensed and I panicked.

"Checking on you" said Jacob

"Hunting for Snipe's" I said, earning bewildered looks from both Jacob and Bella. I could almost hear Quil snickering at me… Wait, I could hear Quil snickering at me. I whipped my head around to see Ducky and Em bear standing at the edge of the forest, both smirking at me. Quil shot me an award worthy wink and waved at me, I mustered up the sweetest grin I could and then flipped him off.

I returned to the conversation, praying to god Bella would just get over herself. Spotting the wolf-horses behind us she glared and clenched her teeth.

"Chicken," she muttered under her breath. Jacob sighed and signalled for me to enter the house; I looked at Bella like she had just suggested we eat fruit for dessert.

"Snipe's aren't chickens, they're tropical birds. Don't you remember Kevin?" I shook my head and bolted to the kitchen, leaving an uncontrollable, hormonal werewolf and a confused, angry big sister in the Living room where a vampire had been just minutes before. Nice one, Mara. I just prayed to god they started on that deer head on the wall.

I grabbed my last tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream from the freezer and sauntered into the living room, plopping myself down on the couch that smelled a lot like Alice.

Jacob looked at me with a weary expression and then wrinkled his nose. "Where's your 'friend'?" he asked.

"Yeah, where's Alice?" I said through a mouthful of Phish food.

Bella shot me a disgusted look, "She had some errands to run. Look, Jacob, what do you want?" I curled up in Alice's blankets, inhaling her comfortable smell. For a vampire, she smelt pretty damn amazing. Jacobs's arms started quivering.

Bella immediately tried to comfort him but he moved into the kitchen, acting like a nervous wreck. Part of me wanted to follow but then I thought eh, better not. I was comfortable on the couch, eating my ice cream and watching Teen wolf. Mmm the things I would do to that Derek Hale.

It was about twenty minutes later when the phone rang, I was about to jump and get it but Bella beat me to it. I walked to the kitchen and froze at how close together they were, Jacob was holding my sisters cheek with one hand and held the phone in the other. It was very clear there was about to be some action, in MY kitchen.

I narrowed my eyes at them before stomping back into the living room and grabbing my jacket. Idiots, I thought as a lump in my throat began to ache, tears threatening to escape. Making sure they knew I was angry, I slammed the front door with as much force as possible.

Why did I even care? It's been obvious all along that he like Bella or loved Bella. I was just the ex-best friend who he couldn't get rid of, like teddy bears.

I was about half way down the street when a hand covered my mouth. I struggled and tried to scream.

"Mara, it's me. It's Alice." She said although her voice was off. I spun around and threw my arms around her tiny neck.

"Alice, I can't believe you're here. I missed you so much!" I cried, soaking her designer jacket with my salty, human tears. She gave me a tight smile but her eyes were all over the place.

"Alice? What's wrong?" I said.

"No time to explain, we need to get back to the house. It's Edward." She breathed.

"Wait Al- AHHHHH!" I screamed, suddenly we were at the top of my stairs.

"Don't do that again." I breathed, wobbling down the stairs after her. All this movement was making me dizzy as hell.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I heard Bella cry, it was like I was underwater though. I put my hand on the wall, trying to regain my balance. Jacob went to move forward but was blocked by Alice.

"Edward," was all she whispered. It was like his name was the magic word.

Alice tilted to the oddest angle.

When I woke up I was on the couch, a very shaky couch. I looked up to find Jacob hissing a stream of profanities, oooh Bella was going to be so mad. I pulled myself up, or tried to pull myself up but Jacob's shaking form was making me wobble all over the place.

"Are you calling me a liar?" he suddenly snarled, making me jump. He looked at me briefly before turning back to the conversation.

"It was Edward." Alice choked "He thinks you're dead."

"Finally, we can get rid of that creep." I thought, everyone looked at me with different expressions. Jacob with slight amusement but mainly seriousness, Bella with hatred (no change there) and Alice with a disapproving mother kind of look. I guess I said it out loud then, great.

They all went back to a deep discussion about what was going on, I didn't really care.

"NO!" came a shriek, making me topple off of Jacobs lap. I looked up to see Bella pacing and Jacob hovering.

"How _dare_ he!" She screamed. There was no going back now, they had unleashed the beast.

**[Page Break] **

"You write a note to Charlie. I'll call the airlines." Alice said, rushing upstairs. I ran through to the kitchen to see Bella scribbling a note down on paper, Jacob whispering something to her. I pushed him out of the way and faced Bella.

It was time for me to step in.

"Bella, this is crazy. He doesn't even love you." I hissed.

"Mara, move." She said, panicking.

"Are you really going to put dad through this Bella? Are you that fucking selfish!?" I shouted.

She pushed past me, running up the stairs to get ready. I put my head in my hands and leaned against the counter, what a mess. Why does Bella feel the need to involve herself in dangerous things?

"You might control yourself on occasion, but these leeches you're taking her to-"Jacob snarled at Alice as I walked into the living room.

"Yes, you're right, dog." Alice Snarled. I looked at Bella who seemed equally as shocked as me.

"And you take her to them like a bottle of wine for a party!" he shouted. Alice shifted her gaze to mine for a second.

Suddenly she threw her second duffle bag at me; I caught it with shaking hands.

"Mara, you're coming too." She said with a small smile.

Jacob looked like he was about to explode in our front room.

"Fuck no! Mara stays here!" He said, grabbing my arm.

"Aro will see her in my mind anyway, she NEEDS to come." Alice hissed. I shook my head.

"No" I squeaked, No way.

"Mara, if you don't come they might try to take you anyway." Alice said. What's this got to do with me?

"I can take care of Mara." Jacob said angrily.

Alice looked at him with a knowing look, "You're doing a pretty crap job of it, she's your-"

Jacob tried to lunge forward but I held him back with all my strength.

Bella looked at me with an expression that was very foreign to me, care. I just about chocked on the shock.

"There must me another way, Alice." Bella said, was this an act?

"They will know that she knows about us but I guess we can try to explain. But if they decide to track you down and kill you then I can't do anything to stop them, Mara." Alice looked at me.

Jacob stiffened behind me.

"I'll take my chances." I muttered. Alice nodded and rushed out the door with Bella, Jacob followed.

That's my life over.

"Take care of Charlie!" I heard a shout from outside, I ran out to see Jacob shift and run into the woods. Alice gave me a worried look before speeding off down the street, leaving me completely alone.

Perfect.

**AN: I had so much fun writing this chapter! Thank you for all of the lovely reviews from the previous chapter! The man in the hood is still unknown so who do you think it could be? I really hope you like this chapter, I am so happy to finally get rid of Bella for a little while! I was thinking of maybe finishing this and then doing a sequel instead of a really long story? YOU DECIDE! **

**Thanks again for reading and don't forget to review, I won't update until I have at least 180 reviews. **

**Cupcakexo**


	19. Wings

**TUMBLR ALERT! LINK ON PROFILE! **

**Disclaimer: **** I don't own twilight, I only own my OCs. **

Chapter 19 – Wings

Dad was angry.

Like angrier than the time I didn't call him when visiting friends, in another state. Let's not go there.

It was the day after Bella had fled to Italy to save her dearly beloved, psychotic, vampire boyfriend and dad was pacing about the house in his newly bought black suit, fiddling with his red tie. Red was Harry's favourite colour.

Today was also the day of Harry's funeral which added to the ball of uncontrollable anger towards Bella. Missing dad's best friend's funeral, she was going to be in so much shit. I watched as dad got frustrated with the coffee machine; it looked like he was going to take a sledge hammer to it.

"Here." I said softly, budging him out of the way to make his coffee.

He let out a sigh, "Sorry for being like this Mar, shouldn't be taking this out on you."

"Or the coffee machine" I cut in.

He let out a weak laugh, "Or the coffee machine." I smiled and handed him a Disney princess mug. He gave me a half smile before sitting down at the kitchen table; I hated seeing my dad like this. The death of his friend was one thing but Bella gallivanting off to Europe was pushing him over the edge.

The funeral started at 11am but Billy and the pack were arriving here at 10:30, which gave me about half an hour to get ready.

I gave my dad a quick peck on the cheek before running up the stairs. Harry always said he preferred when I wore heels because it was a bit easier to find me. I decided to wear my red heels that the Clearwater's had bought me for my 16th birthday, I could practically hear him laughing from up there.

I slipped on my black dress along with my heels, today was a special day so I needed to make an effort. Deciding that my hair was never going to sit right, I shoved it up into a messy yet attractive bun and finished off my look with some makeup. Dad and I had each bought our own flowers; most people were bringing red roses so I decided to get a white one.

I quickly wrapped it in some tissue paper and tied it with a red bow. Being the unorganised person I am, I still hadn't written the small card that was to be attached to the flower.

"Shit" I cursed, trying to find a pen.

"Mara, Billy and the boys are here!"

"Double shit." I hissed, what do you write on a funeral card!? It's not like you can write 'have a happy death'.

_Harry_, I wrote, _I won't_ _say goodbye because saying goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting. I won't ever forget you, Harry. _

_Love Always and Forever, _

_Your Niña x_

Holding back tears, I put the card next to the rose and made my way down the stairs. I still had to face the were-horses.

"Hey Munchkin." Embry said from the bottom of the staircase. I smiled and gave him a warm hug; he looked like he hadn't slept in days. I looked around and realized that we were missing people.

"Where is everyone?" I whispered.

"Jared and Paul can't go to the funeral; they need to stay on patrol so no more leeches get through. Emily and Sam are meeting us there." He said.

I nodded and walked towards the kitchen.

"And you didn't think to stop her?" My dad growled at Jacob. Billy, Quil and my Dad were all sitting at the kitchen table whilst Jacob wore holes in our laminate flooring.

"I'm not her Keeper, Charlie." Jacob snarled. Hold up, who does he think he is?

"Don't take that tone with me, Jacob." The Chief police officer has arrived. Billy was as shocked as I was.

"All I'm saying is that your daughter is still in love with the guy that tore her to pieces." He said.

"You have more influence on her than anyone does, Jacob. You're supposed to protect her." Dad said, standing up. Quil shot me a weary look.

I grabbed Jacobs arm. "A word, please?"

He gave me a look before stalking out of the kitchen, I turned to everyone.

"I'll be five minutes." I said.

They all went back to eating the cake I had put on the table, ugh men. I wobbled through to the living room where Jacob stood; grabbing his arm I dragged him upstairs.

I pushed him into my room and calmly closed the door behind me. He just looked around, taking in the new pictures I put up when we fell out.

"What the hell are you playing at?" I hissed.

"He started on me, Mara."

"I don't care, what gives you the right to come in here and make him even more stressed?" I asked.

"It wasn't intentional, he just made me mad."

"Today is Harry's funeral. Don't even talk about Bella in front of him, are we clear?"

He nodded and I sighed.

"Good, now stand still. You look like you haven't even made an effort." I grabbed a brush and styled his dog-like hair, I don't know how he survives.

"You're tying skills are shocking." I stated, fixing the knot around his neck. He just looked at the ground, not saying a word.

Talk about awkward.

"There, you look just darling. We need to go princess." I said, smirking at him. He rolled his eyes and followed me downstairs.

I looked at him expectantly as my dad came into view.

"Sorry, I was out of line." Jacob muttered.

My Dad just nodded and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "It's okay son, I know it's not your fault." Aw how cute.

Quil came over and gave me a peck on the forehead before guiding me out to the cars.

"Right, Jacob. You take Embry, Quil and Mara and we oldies will take the cruiser." Billy said, winking at us.

I stopped walking when Billy shouted my name. We all turned around.

"You look beautiful, Mara." Billy and my dad chorused. I blushed and waved at them before getting in the car.

**[Page Break]**

I was sitting in the back with Quil, not even listening to the conversation between the three boys.

"Mara, what do you think?" Embry asked.

"Hmm?" I asked a bit dazed.

"Do you think that the vamp you saw has something to do with the redhead who killed harry?" I flinched as the images came back to me.

"I don't want to-" I started.

"You're the only one who saw him, are you sure he's even real?" Embry said sarcastically. I shot him a glare, Embry only ever got rude when he was upset but now he was just being mean.

"Shut up" Quil growled at him.

"All I'm saying is that there wasn't even a scent, Quil. Don't you think it's a little creepy? What does he want with Mara anyway?"

"Embry, can we not talk about this right now?" I asked softly.

"This could be dangerous, Mar."

"Shut up, Embry." Jacob growled.

"You know what? No! She is not going to be another Bella. If this Vamp is after Munchkin then we are going to kill him before it can cause any more damage." Embry said.

"Okay. We'll call a meeting but can we just get this funeral over and done with?" Jacob asked.

"Fine." Embry huffed sending me a glance that looked almost apologetic.

"Sorry, death makes me weird." He said.

I started laughing. "Aw Em bear, I love you so much." I leant forward in my seat and pecked him on the shoulder.

A few minutes later, we pulled up outside of the church. Sam signalled for Quil and Embry to come over and help Emily with some stuff. Jacob opened the door and held out his hand, I looked at him strangely but he just gave me a soft smile.

I grabbed his hand and he helped me out of the car. Most of the people here were from the reservation, dad and I were probably two of the few from Forks. Lots of people were looking at us and I felt slightly intimidated.

"Why are people staring?" I asked Jacob.

"Because you look beautiful." He said, my heart almost popped out of my chest.

"Thank you" I said shyly, great I sound like a blushing virgin or something. "That's the weirdest thing you have ever said."

"So I'm weird now?" he growled.

He was still holding my hand. "I like weird."

He looked at me with an unreadable expression. "You're something else, Mara Swan."

"I'm the best, I know. C'mon let's just get through this and then we can eat and eat until we die." I said, skipping towards the doors Jacob in tow.

Friendship definitely rekindled.

Bella, eat your heart out.

**AN: **

**I HAVE A TUMBLR ACCOUNT! The link is on my profile if you want to see it, I will post pictures and spoilers as much as possible. I just posted a picture of Mara's funeral outfit on there! **

**Thank you for the adorable reviews, I am so flattered that you like the story.**

**As always, please review! **

**Love Cupcakexo **


	20. Bruised and Broke her

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I only own my OC's. **

**NEW HARRY POTTER STORY ALERT: Look on my profile**

**Chapter 20: Bruised and Broke her**

"So, what would the answer be?"

"Do you think I could fit a whole apple in my mouth if I tired?"

"Mara, pay attention"

"Can't we take a break? We've been studying for hours." I grumbled.

Danny sighed put his head in his hands. "It's been twenty minutes. Why do I have to tutor you?"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" I asked.

"You're an idiot." He said blankly.

"Just- because – you're – a – genius- doesn't – mean- you – can- be – mean – to –me!" I growled, hitting him with my textbook, repeatedly.

"Mara Swan, leave that poor boy alone." My dad said as he walked into the Kitchen to get another beer.

I glared at my study buddy. Danny and I were good friends but at times it was frustrating because I couldn't do anything and had the attention span of a goldfish. I didn't see him very often, in sophomore year he was offered a programme with Harvard University. He was the genius child of Forks.

"When are you going back?" I asked, stuffing my face with chips. He rolled his eyes and was about to reply when his phone buzzed.

"Bear with." He said, holding up a finger.

"Bear with" I sighed and crossed my arms.

"Bear with." I slammed my hands on the desk.

"DANNY!"

"Back." He said, turning to me. "There's an emergency with the Harry Potter Society and as I am the leader, I must go right now."

"It's just a club, Danny."

He pushed my shoulder, sending me flying to the ground.

"Your opinion is invalid." He said before picking up his stuff.

"Bye, see you soon!"

"Wait, Danny! I need a tutor, Wait!" I screamed as his car drove out of the driveway. Great, I'm going to fail my Biology test on Monday, Thanks a bunch Danny. I sighed and started packing away my notes; not that there was many of them. Dad started grumbling something about Bella's curfew and Edward being 'a bad influence'.

It had been a few weeks since Bella had come back, along with the big family of bloodsuckers. It was scary; Bella started looking almost alive again. Alice told me everything, apparently the Volturi were okay with me knowing about them but still wanted to meet me at some point during the future. I hadn't seen the pack once, the Cullen's and Bella made sure of that. The wolves wouldn't even come to the house now because of some 'treaty' thing. Instead of moping around like Bella did, I met up with the girls and did things normal teenagers do, I went shopping, had sleepovers, went to all you can eat buffets and avoided Bella and her vampires as much as possible. Which was, ultimately, impossible.

I almost forgot about my creepy vampire stalker until one day I was out for a jog and thought I saw a person moving amongst the trees. I had got so scared that I called Edward to come pick me up and due to the fact that he was blessed with telepathy, he knew about Hoodie. He told me to stay in the house and never be on my own, easy enough I guess.

I huffed and just then, the doorbell rang.

"I bet that's Danny!" I grumbled, before stomping to the door. I threw it open with all my strength, hitting my face in the process.

I rubbed my head.

"Jake?"

"Hey Mar" he said, looking a bit nervous.

"Want to come in?" I said slowly. What was he doing here?

"Could you bring your dad out?" he asked, fidgeting.

"Why?" I asked with an accusing tone.

He just gave me the 'I'm waiting' look. I rolled my eyes,

"Dad" I shouted. "Jake wants to talk to you!" I heard him set down his beer on the coffee table and shuffle to the door; Dads face lit up.

"Hey Son, It's been weeks." I stepped onto the porch next to Jacob and looked at this clenched Jaw. What was he up to?

"I just came to return something that Bella left at my house." Jake replied.

Oh, he wouldn't. I looked around and right enough; the shiny, bright red motorcycle flaunted itself in the driveway. Bella was going to be in so much trouble.

"What you staring at Baby Gal? Is it that 'gorgeous' boy who lives down the-" he cut off.

"What. THE. HELL IS GOING ON!?" He raged, I jumped and let out a squeak.

"Did you know about this, Mara!?" he fumed. I opened my mouth to reply.

"She didn't, Charlie." Jacob said, walking over to stand next to me. I was too scared of what my dad might do to Jacob.

"Right," He growled before stomping into the house.

I turned to Jacob. "What are you doing?" I hissed.

"I thought you would be thankful, I'm getting her in trouble." He said shortly before striding off down the driveway.

"Getting her in more trouble means that I'm not allowed to go down to La Push, Jake!" I said, almost running to keep up with him.

He whirled around on me. "What do you mean?" he said venomously.

"Edward won't let Bella or me go down to La Push." I muttered.

"Oh, he won't LET you? Why are you taking orders from him Mar? He's not your Dad!" Jacob hissed.

"Let me go! I'm going to murder him! Traitor!" I heard a voice shout.

"Was that Bella?" I asked him, he nodded and tensed. I shivered and moved closer to him.

"Are you cold?" he asked, his voice slightly panicky. I nodded and he unzipped his jumper then passed it to me, leaving him shirtless.

"Won't you get cold?" I asked.

"Just put it on" he said before lounging against a tree trunk. I shrugged it on and zipped it up, laughing as it engulfed my tiny frame. Jacob chuckled and patted my head.

Two figures emerged from the path, his mouth set into a humourless sneer and he shrugged away from the tree, standing in front of me.

"Bella" he greeted, not once looking away from Edward.

"Why?" she whispered, as if holding back tears. _Because you're a bitch, _Edward flinched.

"It's for the best." He said. Edward looked at Jacob before looking at me strangely whilst Bella ranted to Jacob about the bikes.

"Thank you," Edward said, and his voice throbbed a depth of his sincerity. "I will never be able to tell you how grateful I am. I will owe you for the rest of my existence." I felt like vomiting, who even says that.

"It wasn't for your benefit." Jacob's face hardened. My feet started to hurt so I sat on the ground and tucked my legs into my chest. Everyone gave me a weird look.

"What, my feet hurt." I huffed.

Jacob turned back to Edward. "I just needed to remind your bloodsucking friends of a few key points of the treaty they agreed to. The treaty is the only thing stopping me from ripping his throat out right now." Bella paled a bit.

"What key points?" I asked from the ground. Jacob looked down at me before glowering at Edward

"The Treaty is quite specific. If any of them bite a human, the truce is over. _Bite_, not kill." He emphasized before turning to Bella, his eyes cold.

"That's none of your business." She said, coldly. _Oh Bella, wow way to go._

"The hell it-" Jake choked.

I stood up. "Are you fucking insane!?" I shouted at her. "You're going to become one of them?" I said, glaring at Edward. Who looked at me sympathetically, _fuck off._

Jake was near convulsing. He pressed his fists hard against his temples, closing his eyes tight and curling in on himself to control the spasms. His face turned sallow green under the russet skin.

"Jake? You okay?" Bella asked, anxiously taking a half step towards him. Edward grabbed her and yanked her behind him. "Careful! He's not under control," he warned Bella.

I touched Jake's arm and he relaxed; only his arms were shaking.

"BELLA!" Charlie's roar echoed from the direction of the house. "YOU GET IN THIS HOUSE THIS INSTANT!" We all froze, listening to the silence that followed.

Bella's voice trembled. "Crap."

"We've found no trace of Victoria or the hooded Vampire on our side of the line-have you?" Edward asked. Jacob looked at me before replying.

"The Redhead hasn't been near our lands in weeks but I'm unsure about the hooded vampire, he must have some sort of shield. We can't track him."

Edward nodded. "When either come back, they're not your problem anymore. We'll-"

"She killed on our turf and frightened Mara," Jacob hissed. "They're ours!"

"No-" Bella stepped in.

"_BELLA_, I SEE HIS CAR AND I _KNOW_ YOU'RE OUT THERE! IF YOU AREN'T _INSIDE_ THIS HOUSE IN _ONE _MINUTE….!" Dad didn't even bother to finish his threat but it was still so…. threatening.

"Let's go," Edward said. I looked at Jacobs's heartbroken face and felt a pan of jealousy. Bella looked back at him, torn.

"Sorry," he whispered quietly. "Bye, Bells."

"You promised," Bella reminded him desperately. "Still friends, right?"

Jacob shook his head slowly. "You know how hard I've tried to keep that promise but. . . I can't see how to keep trying. Not now . . . "he struggled to keep his hard mask in place. This was a pile of Shit or as the Scots say, shite.

"Jake. . . " she took a step toward him.

Edward pulled her back again, restraining her.

"Let her go." Jacob snarled, furious. "She_ wants_ to!" he took two strides forward. His hand somehow found its way to my lower arm and I was yanked forward, tripping over my feet. His chest seemed to swell as it shuddered.

Edward pushed Bella behind himself, wheeling to face us. Jacobs grip on my arm tightened as he did so.

_Ouch_

I whimpered, it went unheard by most. Edward went to grab me from his grip but Jake pushed me behind him, hands still clasping my arm. My eyes began to tear up; I didn't want bruises on my beautiful skin and it hurt like _hell._

"You're hurting Mara." Edward said calmly. Jacob froze before looking at me, his eyes widening at the bruises that were forming in the shape of his hand. He went to touch my arm but Edward grabbed me around the waist and tried to guide me away.

"Let go of her," Jacob spat. I flinched at Edwards's ice cold hands.

"He didn't mean it Edward, it was an accident." I said, trying to pry his hands off me.

"That may have been an accident, Mara but what about next time, huh? What if he attacks you? You'll have a lot worse than bruises." Edward said, glaring at Jacob.

"I would _never_ hurt Mara." Jacob hissed.

"You already have, you might not see it but you have."

"You know nothing, bloodsucker." Jacob said, almost chest to chest with Edward. I looked at Bella, hoping for some assistance.

"Edward I think-" Bella was cut off

"You should take better care of your Impr-"

"ISABELLA SWAN!"

"Come on! Charlie's mad!" Bella panicked, tugging on Edwards arm. He moved back, tightening his hold on my waist. I wasn't going back into the house with Dad like this; I squirmed and tried to get away from him. I looked at Jacob for help, to my surprise his gaze was already on me. Or my bruised arm to be precise.

"Let go of me," I struggled.

"Go inside, Mar." Jacob said lowly, his face turning bitter.

"Bella, control your Boyfriend." I said.

"Mara, come on." She said, loosening Edwards hold on me and in turn, grabbing my bruised arm to drag me home.

"Ouch!" I said, Jacobs head snapped up and his eyes met mine.

"Come on," she said, grabbing my bicep instead. I gave Jacob a half smile, trying to tell him I was okay but he looked broken and his face crumpled in pain as we walked away.

Why did our relationship have to be so confusing? Sometimes I wished I could be smart enough to go to Harvard with Danny and meet a nice, diplomat's son instead of a complicated, hormonal, and jaw-dropping gorgeous, teenage werewolf.

Is that too much to ask for?

**AN: CHAPTER 20! Yay! WE HAVE FINISHED NEW MOON! Yay! NEW STORY ALERT! Yay! **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter; I know I enjoyed writing it. Danny is based off my friend who is actually a genius btw and I know he is probably reading this right now.**

**Thanks again for all of the reviews and a special thanks to ChocolateIsKryptonite for all of your support!**

**I have a new Harry potter story if you want to check it out! It's called 'Being the Slytherin Weasley' and is Draco/OC but will have Hinny, Romione and Nuna. **

**Please follow my Tumblr account, the link is on my profile. **

**Don't forget to Review! **

**Cupcakexo**


End file.
